I'll Lie Here
by Daydreamurs
Summary: Sanji accidentally reveals to Zoro that he loves him while they were drinking. The next day, Sanji forgets the entire encounter. What will Zoro do? Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, Smut. ZOSAN
1. Chapter One -Sake, Secrets and Seduction

**Hello Everybody! This is my first ever fan fiction, I hope you like it (: please leave a review on what you think should be improved or what you would like to happen next.**

**There isn't any real smut in this chapter, but I promise there will be in the next (; aha thank you (: x**

**oh and I apologize for it being so short !**

**The title "I'll Lie Here" is from the song "I'll Lie Here" by Mike Dignam**

**Oh and the one piece characters don't belong to me**

**Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, Smut**

**Chapter One - Sake, Secrets and Seduction**

* * *

"Oi, Marimooo, you're going to _*hiccup*_ lose," Sanji slurred, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Oh really? Not likely, shit-cook. You're already drunk after only two bottles." Zoro laughed, still completely sober. Putting his bottle down, he looked over at Sanji. Sanji was leaning over the table, attempting to grab another bottle. His blue eyes were bloodshot, his usually pale cheeks were flushed and his once soft, golden hair was messy and matted.

"I think that's enough for you. Get up and go to bed, Dart-brow" Zoro said, smirking at wasted cook.

Sanji stopped reaching for the bottle and sauntered over to where Zoro was sitting. He leaned in, his face only a couple inches away from Zoro's face. He looked down at the swordsman lips and asked "Can you carry me..?"

The swordsman scoffed. "Why can't you go by yourself? Hm Curly-brow? Don't be ridiculous."

The cook leaned in closer, his lips hovering just an inch away from Zoro's.

Zoro's heartbeat slowly rose. He could the smell alcohol on Sanji with a faint trace of nicotine and strawberries. He stammered, his eyes on Sanji's lips. "Wha-at are you doing-g?"

Sanji leaned into Zoro's left ear "Let me tell you something," The cook whispered, his tone low and seductive. Zoro shuddered. Sanji chuckled softly and continued, "You turn me on."

"Wha-" Zoro managed to say before he felt soft, hot lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise._ What the fuck?_ _What was the cook thinking? Was this some kind of joke? _Sanji pulled back, smirking, he got up and headed for the door. The cook looked over his shoulder, winked and left Zoro alone, speechless in the galley.

_What the FUCK just happened?_ Zoro thought frantically. _Did Sanji really just kissed him? Did he really mean it, when he said that he turned him on? Sanji was drunk after all, right? He probably didn't even know what he was saying. Yeah that's it. He was drunk! Everybody says things they don't mean when they're completely wasted. _Zoro relaxed in his seat, convincing himself that Sanji was joking. He laughed to himself, cleaned up and went to bed.

* * *

"BREAKFAST IS READY FOR MY LOVELY LADIES!" Sanji exclaimed, walked back into the galley and waited for his beautiful Robin and Nami to take their seats before the hooligans came and destroyed the wonderful, nutritious breakfast he made.

"Breakfast looks delicious," Nami complimented while Sanji pulled out her seat.

"You really out done yourself once again," Robin smiled warmly at Sanji, after he helped her too, get into her seat.

"Anything for my lovely dears!" Sanji swooned before the barbarians slammed opened the door.

"SAAANNNJII, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST? BACON? BEEF? TURKEY?..MEAT?!" Luffy exclaimed, while jumping to his seat, with his fork and spoon ready, eagar to eat. Luffy ignored Sanji's grumbled answers about having hangover and not to make such a ruckus and dove right into his meaty breakfast. Usopp and Chopper came in next. Usopp telling another bullshit story about his adventures as Sniper King while Chopper nodded enthusiastically with his eyes gleaming. Brook and Franky then entered, sat down and continued discussing the new ship repairs Franky was thinking on enhancing. It was the Strawhats typical morning. Everybody was here except for one.

"Oi, Usopp, where's the Marimo?" Sanji grumbled, clearly pissed off about the swordsman missing breakfeast, AGAIN.

"Probably lifting weights that are physically impossible," Usopp said while shoving another egg down his throat.  
Sanji rolled his eyes and got up. He had the worst hangover ever. He couldn't remember anything from last night, his head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach felt as if it were an active volcano. Sanji strolled over to the crowsnest, only to find Zoro sleeping with his hands behind his head and his swords on his lap. Sanji drew his foot back and attempted to kick Zoro's head. To his surprise, the swordsman was awake and managed to quickly block his attack.

"What the hell do you want, Shit-cook?" Zoro grumbled while lowering his swords and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"It's breakfeast, moron. Get up before I kick your sorry ass overboard." Sanji shot back.

Zoro stood up and smirked. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Is there something I should have?"

Zoro laughed, "Nevermind then, Dart-brow." The swordsman stood up and headed towards the kitchen.  
Sanji stood there by himself for a moment trying to gather his memories of last night. The last thing he remembered was the drinking competition. Sanji's eyes widened in horror. _Does he know? Did I accidently tell him? He didn't mention anything though, and he's acting normal enough. I'm overreacting. If he knew, he would have said something_, Sanji thought to himself. After feeling relieved, he then hurried after Zoro.  
_He doesn't remember,_ Zoro thought. _Looks like I'll have to jog up his memories._

* * *

After breakfast, Zoro head up to the boys bunk room. He looked himself in the mirror. The only way he was going to get the stupid cook to remember or for him to confess was for Zoro to help move things along. First he needed to look good. The swordsman took off his usual plain white tee and haramaki and changed into his navy blue singlet which complimented his biceps and triceps. He ruffled up his hair a little bit and headed towards the door. Robin stood outside waiting for him.

She leaned against the door. "So I suppose you know now."

Wait wait? How did she know? "What are you talking about?" Zoro shrugged casually.

"About Sanji, I know that you know that he likes you."

"Impossible. That love-cook doesn't drop a single drop of blood when fighting fifty marines but have one chick with big boobs walk by and he gets a gushing nose bleed."

"I'm not so sure about that. Didn't he kiss you last night?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

Robin laughed softly, "I didn't. You just told me."

_Damn_, Zoro thought, "Uh well, yes he did."

Robin straightened her stance, "And I also know you have feelings for him as well"

"I do not." Zoro said flatly. But the swordsman knew he did, he always have. That's why he did his best to get on the cook's nerves. It was fun, stimulating, and amusing. He loved watching the tips of Sanji's ears turn red when he insulted his cooking or "accidentally" spilt one of his exotic spices. He's been pushing his feelings away for quite a while now. But after figuring out that Sanji felt the same way, it all came rushing back.

Robin laughed again. "Whatever you say, swordsman-san" And with that Robin turned around and left Zoro.

_I can't believe she managed to trick me._ Zoro thought sourly before remembering why he changed his clothes. Zoro walked slowly towards the main deck with his weights. He sat down, took off his shirt and started training. At the corner of his eye, he could see Sanji staring through the window. Sanji caught his eye. The swordsman smirked while the cook blushed and looked away. Zoro chuckled to himself and continued training.

_What was that?_ Sanji thought to himself while scrubbing the dishes more messily. He was still flustered and his cheeks were still slightly tinted pink. W_hat was with that look? God, Zoro. Must you strip, train and flex when you know I'm watching? _Why did he have to like him? Out of all people? Sanji asked himself. Shaking his head, he turned around, glancing at Zoro again. He watched as the swordsman lifted his weights. His muscles flexing and stretching, his tanned skin, shining with perspiration and his eyes dark with determination. Sanji lowered his gaze to Zoro's perfect six pack and back up to his pink lips that were begging to be kissed. _Why was he so attracted to this? Shouldn't he be fantasizing about girls with beautiful breasts, and long flowing hair in short skirts? No, he had to be fantasizing about Zoro. A ripped and tanned sex god. Ugh. _He then noticed how uncomfortably tight his pants were all of a sudden. Frowning, he looked down at the obvious tent in his black pants and sighed. _Gotta go take care of this I guess._ Sanji thought before finishing the dishes and casually slipping into the bathroom.

Zoro looked up when he noticed Sanji leaving the galley and heading towards the washroom. He also noticed the awkward bump in the cook's pants. Zoro laughed to himself and continued training. _This is going to be easier then I thought._

* * *

**So that's chapter one! What did you think? What do you want to happen next? Please let me know! The next chapter will be out in a couple days. Probably two or three days! (:**

**thank you x**


	2. Chapter two - Phase two

**Hello Everybody! This is my first ever fan fiction, I hope you like it (: please leave a review on what you think should be improved or what you would like to happen next.**

**Apologize that this isn't as funny as the first or as good as the first :/**

**Im kinda disappointed with this one. Oh well.**

**oh and I'm aware that my grammar sucks. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible before I left for a couple days. So, I didn't really have the time to edit. **

**The title "I'll Lie Here" is from the song "I'll Lie Here" by Mike Dignam**

**Oh and the one piece characters don't belong to me**

**Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, Smut**

**Chapter two - Phase two**

* * *

"Breakfast was delicious Sanji! Thank you!" Chopper squealed delightedly after licking his plate clean.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry though, do we have any bacon left? USOPP GIVE ME YOUR BACON. CAPTAIN'S ORDERS." Luffy yelled before getting up, ramming himself into Usopp.

"NUH UH. SNIPER KING NEEDS HIS BACON TOO YOU KNOW!" Usopp screamed, hovering over his food and stopping Luffy with a foot to the face.

Sanji laughed before getting up, "You're welcome guys, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm going to do the dishes now, help would be much appreciated."

Zoro cleared his throat, "I'll help."

Sanji turned slowly and frowned, then snorted, "What's with this sudden act of generosity, Moss head?"

"If you don't want my help, I can just lea-"

"No!" Sanji interrupted. Zoro raised his eyebrow. "Uh I mean, I would really appreciate your help, Marimo." Sanji said quickly, avoiding Zoro's gaze.

The swordsman smirked, "Alright, shit-cook."

The two waited for everyone to finish their meals before starting on the dishes. Sanji washed while Zoro dried.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you um, help me with my sleeve?" Sanji asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Zoro smiled coyly, leaning behind Sanji. Pressing his chest to Sanji's back while slowly rolling up Sanji's sleeve. "There," Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear, before pulling back and resuming his chores.

Sanji flushed, his ears bright red. He looked down, using his hair to shield his embarrassment. The cook managed to only stammer out, "Uh-h T-thanks."

"No problem," Zoro smiled smugly before quickly adding, "You're cute when you blush."

Sanji looked up at Zoro in surprise, before quickly looking down again. His face burning into a ruby red. "I'm n-not cute," he whispered, handing Zoro the last dish.

The swordsman chuckled, dried the last dish and leaned in again. "Sure you are, love-cook," before kissing him softly on the cheek and leaving the cook completely flustered and alone in the galley.

_What. was. THAT?!_ Sanji thought while he took off his apron. He couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach or the wide smile that grew upon his face.

* * *

Zoro closed the door smiling. Robin stood there waiting.

She raised her eyebrow, "What are you trying to do, swordsman-san?"

"Ah, I just want to mess around with the cook a little bit."

"So, you _do_ like him?" Robin laughed softly and leaned against the wooden walls.

_Damn,_ "Yes."

Robin smiled, "Hmm. I was expecting for you to ask me to keep this a secret or to deny it, swordsman-san."

"I like who ever I want, whether man or woman, it doesn't bother me. Why should the opinions of others affect how I feel?" Zoro asked flatly.

The archaeologist raised her eyebrow. "Well said swordsman-san, but I don't know why you two play these games though," Robin said as she walked away.

The swordsman watched as the dark raven strolled away. _Because it's fun,_Zoro thought to himself before grabbing his weights.

* * *

"Sanji, could you please call Zoro to help me move these crates? He's probably doing nothing anyways," Nami asked, knowing the answer.

"OF COURSE NAMI-SWAN. ANYTHING FOR YOU DARLING!" Sanji swooned happily before following Nami's command.

Sanji went to the crowsnest first, to his surprise, the Marimo wasn't there. He took another long drag from cigarette before heading towards the galley. Again, he wasn't there. After that, he checked the aquarium, the washroom, and pretty much everywhere else on the ship. _One place left,_ Sanji thought as he headed towards the boys' bunkroom. He opened the door and yelled

"OI, MARIMO. Nami needs your help to move the cr-" Sanji stopped short and almost choked at the scene infront of him.  
Zoro was sitting on the couch with his legs opened and his pants at his ankles. His head leaned back, and his neck exposed. The cook's eyes moved down. Zoro's right hand was wrapped around his cock. Vigoriously pumping up and down. Zoro groaned and slightly increased his speed. The swordsman clearly didn't know that he was watching. The cook couldn't move, his eyes glued to the swordsman's huge member. This was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen. Sanji could feel _own_ his pants tightening and his heart beat rising. The swordsman moaned once again and Sanji shuddered. He felt his own cock throb at the delicious sound. Zoro groaned one last time and bucked into his own hand before thick long jets of cum shot out and covered the couch. Zoro shuddered, completely engulfed by pleasure. Zoro grunted before opening his eyes. _Looks like the cook left,_ he thought. _Isn't that too bad. I could of helped him with that raging boner he had._ Zoro grinned as cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Sanji ran out towards the washroom. Panting, the cook slammed the door shut and yanked down his pants. Freeing the painfully hard erection, he sighed in relief. His cock was already slicked with pre-cum and after only a few strokes, the cook collapsed in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

The swordsman left only to find the cook leaving the washroom. _Well that was quick,_ Zoro thought, grinning as he walked up to the flustered cook.

"Oi, Love-cook. Did you call me?"

Sanji was blushing a dark tomato red, avoiding the swordsman eyes. "Uh-h y-yes."

"What's wrong, cook? Why are you so red?" Zoro asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing," Sanji quickly mumbled.

The swordsman raised his eyebrow "Really? You know you could tell me anything, love-cook."

"It's nothin-g. Nami needs your help," Sanji tried to push pass Zoro. Only to be blocked.

"Zoro.. ZORO. Get out of my way"

The swordsman lips curved "Why?"

"Because I have to get something done."

"Like what?" Zoro knew he was lying.

"It's none of your business, now get out of my way before I plant your head into the ground," Sanji snapped.

"No."

Frustrated, Sanji quickly whipped his foot into Zoro's gut. But the swordsman anticipated this and easily blocked the blow. The cook tried again, but this time the swordsman caught his foot and yanked him forward. Sanji fell, tripping over Zoro and landing on top of him. Chest to chest, Sanji lifted his head, only to find his lips an inch from the swordsman's. The cook slowly and unconsciously leaned in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sanji came to his senses and nervously scrambled backwards. He looked down, hiding his embarrassment with his hair once again.

"Uh. I'm sorry, I gotta go." The cook stood up, and ran nervously towards the kitchen. The swordsman stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. _Cute,_ he thought grinning.

* * *

"What do you want, Nami?" The swordsman asked monotonously.

"Help me move the crates over there," the redhead answered.

Zoro bent down and picked up the heavy crates with ease.

"Zoro, can I ask you something?"

"No."

Nami ignored his answer and continued, "What's up with you and Sanji?"

The swordsman stopped and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Lately, I've noticed that you two have been, um I don't know, touchy? flirty even."

"What are you trying to get at?" the swordsman asked, continuing with the crates.

The navigator crossed her arms. "Well. Do you like him or something?"

"I guess." Zoro answered with ease. "So what?"

"Nothing," Nami answered, still taken back by surprise. "Nothing."

* * *

Sanji slammed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen. Still flustered over his most recent encounter with Zoro. The cook messily put on his apron and began prepping dinner, determined to stay distracted. He grabbed fresh carrots and started cutting them into thin julienne slices. The cook was peeling the potatoes when he heard the door to the gallery swing open. Sanji sighed and assumed it was Luffy, going on his afternoon rampages.

"Luffy, Dinner will be ready in an hour, could you ple-"

"It's me, cook-san." The dark raven interrupted , her voice naturally dark and mysterious.

Sanji spun around, "Oh! I'm very sorry, Robin-chan. I didn't know it was you!" he grabbed two glasses of luscious, red wine and handed one to the archaeologist. "To what do I owe this tremendous pleasure?"

Robin sauntered over to where Sanji was standing, took the glass and thanked the cook. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, darling! Your wish is my command." The cook swooned, smiling.

"Do you have feelings for Zoro?"

Sanji choked on his wine, "Sorry, Robin-chan. I don't think I heard you right. Did you ask me if I had feelings for that idiotic marimo who has the mind capacity of a slug and smells like sweat and dirt?"

Robin laughed softly, "That's not exactly what I said, but close enough. Judging by your flushed cheeks and, how you're avoiding my eyes, I'm right, aren't I?"

Sanji eyes shot up and met with the archaeologist's dark orbs before dropping again. "I-I d-don't know."

Robin finished her last drop of wine before placing her glass down, "I don't know why you won't just admit your feelings." The raven looked up again at Sanji. "Maybe he feels the same way," She said softly before she left.

_Could he?_

* * *

"DINNER'S READY." Sanji hollered, bracing himself before the gorillas (and his wonderful ladies) attacked (ate) his flawless dinner.

"YEAAHH WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Luffy yelled, barging in with Usopp and Chopper.

"Turk-"

"TURKEY?! YYEEEEEEEEEESSSS."

Sanji sighed and grabbed a bottle of white wine. "Robin-chan, Nami-swan, would you like to try this delicious, rare white wine I acquired just for you ladies on our last adventure?"

"That would be lovely, cook-san," Robin replied, smiling warmly at Sanji.

"Oi, Robin. does tat thaste good." Luffy asked with his mouth filled with turkey and who knows what.

"Yes, it does, captain-san."

"Can I hathe sum?"

"OH HELL NO," Sanji yelled furiously. "That wine costed my entire allowance. That wine is ONLY and I repeat ONLY for my sparkling swans, Robin and Nami."

"But Thanji, Don't you think I'm a tharkling thwan?" Luffy pouted. His eyes wide and his bottom lip pushed out.

"No." Sanji answered bluntly.

The crew bursted out laughing and continued with their daily conversations. Sanji sneaked a look over at Zoro. The swordsman was laughing at Luffy and Usopp. His eyes sparkled in delight, his chest heaving while he laughed. Sanji couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing the usually frowning and brutal swordsman laugh without a care in the world. Zoro then caught the cook's eye and smiled. Sanji's lips tugged slightly. W_hat the fuck Sanji? What kind of smile was that huh? You looked like a demented whale trying to ice skate._ Sanji thought to himself angrily. _Grow some balls and stop blushing, you retard._

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Zoro stood up and casually declared that he would help with the dishes again. Robin raised her eyebrow and Nami lips curved. The two women shared a look, smiled, then left.

"That's not necessary, Marimo." Sanji mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"It's okay, curly-brow. I don't mind," Zoro said while clearing the table, gathering the dirty dishes.

Sanji grumbled a thanks and quickly joined Zoro. The silence was overbearing. Every time he gathered the courage to talk to Zoro, the swordsman would look up at him with an adorable cocky smile and the cook would lose it again. All the swordsman had to do was to just look at him and he would blush uncontrollably. He was always confident and smooth, easily swooning beautiful ladies from all over the world. Not jittery and nervous. The cook felt utterly helpless. _Quit acting like a fifteen year old girl,_ he would tell him self, knowing it was useless.

The two nakama continued their chores in silence. After a couple hundred dishes, Sanji handed Zoro the last, but instead of drying it, the swordsman took Sanji's wrist and spun him around. Sanji gasped but Zoro leaned in. He tried to back away, only to be blocked by the counter. The cook could smell the scent of the salty sea on Zoro, with a faint trace of an earthy musk. He inhaled, savoring the rich scent. The swordsman leaned in further, now only an inch away from his lips.

"Zoro, wha-at a-are you doing?" Sanji said breathlessly, staring at the swordsman's irresistible lips.

"Kiss me."

**Hey, so what did you think? LIke I said earlier, I'm aware that this wasn't as good and that my grammar sucks lolol. Sorreehh. **

**lol Im so bad at smut. My apologies XD.**

**Oh I kind of need an editor lol message me if you're interested? I've started writing the next chapter and my smut sucks. So I kinda need help XD Message me here or on my tumblr - .com**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Welcome to Cupidon**

**After both Zoro, and Sanji confessed their feelings, the Strawhats land on an island known as the lovers' paradise. Will this make or break Zoro's and Sanji's relationship?**

**it'll be up in the next three or four days.**

* * *

**Oh and I did my best to incorporate the advice from the reviews but i failed miserably. I guess it just comes with practice. ahah**

**thank you (: x**


	3. Chapter three - L'Arc de Cupidon

**Hello Everybody! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review! Suggestions on what you would like to happen next would also be ****_very_**** helpful, they will help speed up the process. Thank you (:**

**Chapter Three - L'Arc de Cupidon**

* * *

_The two nakamas continued their chores in silence. After a couple hundred dishes, Sanji handed Zoro the last. Instead of drying it, the swordsman took Sanji's wrist and spun him around. Sanji gasped as Zoro leaned in._

_Sanji tried to back away, only to be blocked by the counter. The cook could smell the scent of salty sea on Zoro with a faint trace of earthy musk. He inhaled deeply, savouring the rich scent. The swordsman leaned in further, now only an inch away from his lips._

_"Zoro, wha-at a-are you doing?" Sanji stammered breathlessly, staring at the swordsman's irresistible lips._

_"Kiss me."_

Sanji's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The swordsman leaned in further, and whispered in his ears. "Let me tell you something." The cook gasped, remembering everything that happened that night. "You turn me on," the husky voice, almost purring the words in Sanji's ear, making the cook beetroot.

Zoro pulled back, smirking.

"Now kiss me."

Like a spell, Sanji obeyed. Cautious lips met the swordsman's and their lips locked.  
Zoro's lips were soft yet firm. His kisses were gentle yet passionate. The cook felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him pulling him closer, surrounding him with warmth and security.

Sanji sighed into the swordsman's lips. He dreamt about this moment countless times. He would dream about how soft his lips were or how perfect his kisses would be. However, having Zoro embrace him like this right now was suddenly not enough.

The cook slipped his tongue beyond the swordsman's lips, wanting to taste every inch of him and desperate for more. Zoro instantly responded with as much passion if not more.

In the flurry of raging emotions, Zoro pulled back and started tracing his lips across the cook's jawline before planting lazy kisses down his neck. He tasted the cook's creamy skin and melted instantly.

He allowed his eyes to fall close as he leaned back, offering more access to the swordsman. Zoro's lips were now at the hollow of the cook's collarbone. He bit down and sucked at the raw skin and made sure to leave a mark there which was bound to last for at least a few days. The cook whimpered in appreciation before bringing his face back to the swordsman and claiming his lips once again.

The swordsman brought his hands up to the cook's side before finding his way under the tight collared shirt. He slid his hands along the contours of that lithe torso slowly, sending little waves of pleasure making the cook shudder with approval. The blonde man suddenly pulled back leaving the swordsman dazed and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The cook's mind scrambled for words as he strung together pathetic words, failing to form coherent sentences. "I'm just… It's just that… I mean..." Sanji lifted his head and blue eyes met with black. "W-why?"

Zoro's lips lifted and he gave Sanji a devilish smirk before chuckling fondly. "What do you mean why? I like you and you like me. Is that not good enough?"

The cook blinked as a reluctant blush of realization dawned on him. The green haired man's bluntness never failed to surprise him. Taking advantage of the pause, Zoro leaned back in and brushed his lips against the cook's in a teasing manner leaving Sanji hungry for a proper kiss.

"Well, do you want to stop?" he asked, breathlessly. His eyes fixated on Sanji.

Sanji's eyes were glued onto the swordsman's lips and he gulped. The desire won against his rationality.

"N-n-no," He stuttered while blushing furiously.

Zoro laugh quietly before tracing his index finger up the cook's slender neck till it reached the tip of his chin before tilting the blonde's head back so that their eyes met.

"You're cute," The swordsman murmured. Sanji frowned and huffed in both anger and embarrassment for being called cute. "Oi idiot marimo… don't push it. I may like you but that doesn't mean you can call me cute."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. His eyes lit up with unspoken mischief and Sanji found himself a little araid of the man before him. He had never really seen Zoro with dark mischief in his eyes often enough and feared what might come next.

Before he could react, lips smashed against his almost bruising. Sanji thought about how they were so different from the soft, gentle, and romantic ones before. He struggled to breath and accidentally let out a moan. The involuntary noise encouraged the swordsman further and they engaged in a fierce battle of tongue and teeth much like their frequent spars on the Sunny.

As the battle drawled out, Zoro decided to end it. His hand slid down the cook's waist and palmed the raging erection through the slightly wet layers of fabric. The cook groaned and lost the battle of dominance. Sanji pressed his painful erection against the calloused hand, begging for more. The swordsman grinned and slowly teased the cook's member making the him whimper in sheer pleasure.

Suddenly, Zoro removed his hand and almost instantly Sanji's eyes snapped open. He frowned at the sudden loss of contact while panting lightly. Already a light sheen of sweat was forming.

Hot and bothered, Sanji growled out, "What the fuck Marimo? Stop teasing me and hurry on with it already!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, his lips tugging into a smirk. "Oh? Getting a little feisty now are we?"

Sanji rolled his eyes before taking the initiative to dive in for another kiss. The swordsman quickly pulled back, denying the much needed contact of their lips.

Zoro laughed and teased, "Oh my, not only feisty but impatient too? I wonder what I should do with you."

Sanji was close to kicking the green haired man's head in. He scowled and pushed the man away. "Fine! If you don't want to do it then I will."

The swordsman furrowed his brows, clearly confused. "Wha-?" Zoro snapped his mouth close when he realized what the cook was doing.

He watched as the cook clumsily fumbled with the zip of his pants and unzipped it. With haste, Sanji yanked them down together with his boxers before discarding them to a side where they lay forgotten. All the attention now became focussed on his wet and dripping erection. Grabbed the base, he worked up a rhythm and started pumping it. Sanji's knees buckled with pleasure and his eyes rolled back with relief. Ripples of pleasure tore through him, threatening to make him fall while he cried out erotically.

The swordsman swallowed thickly as he watched the cook pleasure himself. As Sanji squirmed with pleasure and gasped for air with hair matted against his forehead accompanied by flushed cheeks, it was more than enough to make Zoro come in his pants right then and there.  
A wave of jealousy hit him when he realized he wasn't the cause of the blonde's pleasure. _"What the fuck? I'm jealous of him because he's the one pleasuring himself and not me."_

Without saying anything, Zoro got on his knees and batted the cook's hands away. Sanji opened his eyes and looked down.

"What are you doin- OH MY GOD!" the cook gasped as he felt the swordsman's hot mouth surrounding his erection. He could feel the tongue working its way up and down the shaft as the man sucked, licked and savoured the cook thoroughly. Sanji yelped, as his weakened knees gave way.

"S-stop Zoro…" The cook stammered. "If y-you don't I'll-ZORO!" Sanji screamed as stars exploded behind his eyes. His head rolled backed and his back arched impossibly. The cook bucked his hips into the swordsman's mouth one last time before emptying his seeds into the swordsman's mouth, collapsing in complete utter bliss against Zoro.

Zoro swallowed the white fluid as Sanji screamed. He milked the blonde dry before collapsing by Sanji's side. The two said nothing and stayed that way for several minutes, waiting for their heart beat to slow down and their breaths to sync in harmony. Zoro spoke first.

"I never did expect you to be a screamer. I always thought you were more of a moaner."

Sanji quickly straightened his back, clearly embarrassed. "W-what? I wasn't even loud," the cook said before quickly adding "Like you could ever make me scream, Marimo."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? The entire crew probably heard you. And all it took was a ten second blow job . I wonder how loud you'd be if I-"

"Don't say it!" the cook interrupted.

The swordsman laughed. "And why not?"

Sanji looked away, his eyes obscured by his ruffled hair. "I-it's embarrassing," he whispered.

Zoro barked in laughter. "What's with the coy attitude and frequent blushing? Since when did you get embarrassed? I thought you were _the_ Sanji Blackleg, an irresistible womanizer who made all the ladies fall from left and right."

Sanji's blush deepened and he scowled. "I am NOT blushing or embarrassed for your information." The cook glared at the swordsman.

The swordsman brought the cook's face to his before kissing him softly again.

"If it makes you feel any better, you managed to make me come in my pants."

Sanji's eyes widened and looked down. Sure enough, on the swordsman's trousers was a dark patch on the fabric. The cook smiled shyly before resting his head on Zoro's shoulder.

"Dork."

The swordsman smiled warmly, placing a gentle kiss on the cook's head.

"Cutie."

* * *

Sanji woke up to a pair of godly arms wrapped around him and a soft snore behind his ear. He looked around. The cook and swordsman were cuddling on the floor with a couple of blankets and pillows in the storage room that no one used. "Why the hell am I in here?" Sanji thought before recalling the night before with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

They had gone to the boy's bunk room but the hammocks were too small for both of them to fit in so they decided to sleep in the old storage room.  
Sanji sat up and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before exhaling with a contented sigh. He glanced over at the swordsman.

The cook smiled. It was his first time seeing the swordsman look so peaceful, comfortable and happy. The usual frowns and cocky smirks were replaced with smooth tanned skin and relaxed pink lips. Sanji smiled to himself. He has never felt as tranquil as now before in his entire life.

He stood up before gently kissing the sleeping swordsman's lips and leaving him to sleep more while he headed for the galley to prepare breakfast.

A smile tugged at Zoro's lips.

* * *

Breakfast was as usual with Luffy stealing food, Usopp telling stories, Franky discussing ship repairs, Brook laughing and the ladies gossiping. Nothing seemed different. Everybody finished their breakfasts quickly before thanking Sanji and leaving him to clear the plates.

"Thank you cook-san," the archaeologist smiled.

"Anything for you, darling!" the cook swooned.  
Zoro rolled his eyes before placing a soft quick kiss on Sanji's lips.

"Yeah, thanks," the swordsman smirked before leaving the cook who was completely embarrassed.

The cook turned to face the others. Usopp's jaw was on the ground while Luffy, Brook and Franky were laughing. Chopper was confused and the ladies smiled knowingly.

Sanji flushed. "Uh-h um."

"It's about time!" Franky exclaimed with tears in his eyes from laughter.

"W-what?" The cook stuttered.

"You think we haven't noticed you staring at him? _Fantasizing_ about him?"

"I do NOT fantasize about him!" Sanji stubbornly denied.

"Sure, sure," the shipwright agreed sarcastically before downing his drink.

"Wait… WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW!" Usopp exclaimed, his jaw still on the ground.

Chopper knitted his eyebrows together. "What's happening?" the doctor asked innocently and still extremely confused.

"Zoro and Sanji are in l-o-v-e~." Luffy sand teasingly while shoving another piece of ham down his gullet.

"We are not!" snapped the cook before clumsily gathering the dishes. "Now if you all don't mind. I need to do the dishes so get out already or you would rather stay and help?"

The crew's laughter died down and prepared to leave. Nobody wanted to do the dishes.

Nami then cleared her throat before shouting on top of her voice for everybody.

"Hey! Before you guys all leave, I want you to know that we will be landing on the next island sometime this evening."

The crew nodded and left quickly, leaving Sanji to himself in the kitchen.

Sanji grumbled to himself. "Stupid Marimo… Embarrassing me like that."

"Did you say something, love-cook?"

The cook jumped and looked up to see Zoro leaning against the door frame.

"You fucking idiot! Why'd you do that?" Sanji hissed.

Zoro smirked. "Oh, so you don't like it when I kiss you?"

The tips of the cook's ear turned pink. "I-it's not that… But still..."

The swordsman quickly covered the space between them and wrapped his arms around the lean cook.

"Then what is the problem then?" Zoro murmured, his voice dark and husky. He nibbled on the cook's sensitive cartilage before flicking his wet tongue in Sanji's ear.

The cook shuddered before turning around to face the swordsman.

"N-nothing," Sanji whispered before pressing his lips against the swordsman's.

The door to the galley suddenly swung open.

The captain inhaled before yelling, "SAANJI. I'm hungr-" Luffy stopped short at the scene in front of him.

"Are you two doing what I think you're doing?" Luffy's eyes widened. "Are you… K-I-S-S-I-N-G?!"

The cook shoved the swordsman away, blushing furiously.

"We were not kis-"

"Yes, we were. Now if you would excuse us," the swordsman interrupted before bringing the cook's face back to his.

The captain laughed as he turned around before quickly adding, "You two have fun," as he slammed the door shut.

Sanji smacked the swordsman lightly on the head before growling, "Zoro! What was that for? Why do you keep on embarrassing me?!" the cook asked while transcending from a pink to a scarlet.

The swordsman chuckled before kissing the grouchy cook again.

"Because I love the fact that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way."

"Whatever," the cook grumbled before bringing his lips back to the swordsman's and tasting the last trace of his breakfast on his lips.

* * *

"LAND HO!" Usopp hollered from the crow's nest before scrambling down.

The crew ran to the front of the ship to catch a glimpse of the foreign island slowly approached them.

"Listen up," Nami snapped. "The log pose will take exactly seven days to reset. That gives us just enough time to restock our supplies and to take some time off. When we set anchor, everybody will partner up and there will be one group of three-"

Chopper interrupted. "Ohhhh. Do we get to pick our own partners?"

"No. I've picked them for you. The partners will be Robin and I. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Brook and Franky. And that leaves, Sanji and Zoro."

The swordsman laughed before sharing a smirk with the cook which earned him another smack on the head.

The navigator continued. "As I was saying, I have four lists of supplies, one for each pair. I want to get all the supplies by today so we can relax for the rest of the six days. Is that understood?"

"Got it!" The crew, especially Luffy, chorused excitedly before glancing at the island that was now only a thousand meters away.

"What the fuck?" Zoro frowned, looking at the island. As they got closer, they noticed the entire island was decorated with hearts, cupids and chocolates. Everything was either pink or red if not white or black. It looked as if a love-sick unicorn threw up upon it.

A thick, intoxicating aroma in the air filled the swordsman's lungs that made him cough harshly. He recognized the smell. It was the sultry scent of fresh roses. "What kind of island is this?!" Zoro complained, still not accustomed to the strong musk.

Robin laughed warmly before answering, "Welcome to L'Arc de Cupidon, the lovers' paradise."

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know down below (:**

**Oh and I got a beta reader! She's absolutely wonderful. No joke, this chapter would have been terrible without her. Not only did she correct my mistakes, she also added a couple things, making the story flow better. She really is amazing and I am grateful to have her. You guys should check her out (: u/2044565/Destiny-Aitsuji**

**Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up in a week.**


	4. Chapter Four - Romantic

**Ok, Im sorry for the wait! But here you go. I apologize for it being so short. Please , please review! It really motivates me to continue writing. Thank you !**

**Chapter Four - Romantic**

* * *

_"What the fuck?" _Zoro frowned, looking at the island. The entire island was decorated with hearts, cupids and chocolates. Everything was pink, red, white or black. It looked as if a love-sick unicorn threw up upon it.

A thick intoxicating aroma filled the air, filling the swordsman's lungs, making him cough harshly. He recognized this smell. It was the sultry scent of fresh roses.

_"What kind of island is this?!" _Zoro asked sharply, still taken back by the strong musk.

Robin laughed warmly before answering,_ "Welcome to L'Arc de Cupidon, the lovers' paradise."_

Sanji's eyes lit and squealed in delight, "Cupid's Bow? This is a LOVE island, isn't it?"

The swordsman rolled his eyes and scowled, "What the fuck? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

The cook eyes narrowed, "You stupid Marimo! Love is wonderful and it should be celebrated." Sanji twirled around and jogged excitedly to where the two ladies were standing. "Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I can't wait to show you lovely darlings the true meaning of love!"

Nami and Robin both glanced over at Zoro. The swordsman had his arms crossed and his head down, clearly agitated with the cook's constant swooning. The navigator and the archaeologist shared a knowing smile.

"No thanks, cook-san. We'd prefer just being to ourselves. Maybe you should be around your assigned partner?" Robin suggested discretely. Nami quickly nodded her head in agreement.

The swordsman looked up, his expression softened before turning into the usual cocky attitude with his signature smirk. "Sounds good to me, is that a problem with you cook?"

Sanji's cheeks flushed and completely forgot the fact that his two "darlings" had turned him down. "Yeah, yeah," the cook managed to grumble.

Zoro laughed before Franky interrupted.

"Okay, we're here. Drop the anchor and let's get going."

The crew quickly followed the shipwright's orders before jumping off and heading off following their own directions, excited to sniff out an adventure.

They reached the capital city, Romanorum. The musky scent of flowers thickened the air and made Sanji's eyes water. He quickly wiped away his tears and scanned the streets. Little shops selling various love articles littered the once large street, making the road small and narrow. Shop owners were yelling at him from left to right.

"Fresh roses, half price only for today!"

"Buy your love one a souvenir to remember!"

"Chocolates for every type of lady..."

The cook smiled before looking behind him. There stood a scowling swordsman with his lips slightly pursed and a heavy frown. His eyebrows furrowed together and his arms were tightly crossed in front of his broad chest. Sanji sighed. He would have wanted Zoro to make an effort to be romantic but the signs the swordsman was giving told him there was simply no way it would happen. The marimo looked up and caught the cook's eyes.

"What do you want, shit-cook?"

Sanji brought a lit cigarette to his lips before taking a long drag. "Nothing really," the cook's lips slowly pulled up into a sneer. "I bet you couldn't be a bit romantic even if you tried."

Zoro scowled, "Is that a challenge, dart-brow?"

The cook scoffed. "Please… You? Be romantic? That's fucking impossible. I would have more luck getting laid with twenty other girls in the next 24 hours."

"Excuse me you sack of shit, how would you know if I could be romantic or not?"

"Look at you. A blind man would be able to tell."

The swordsman's features darkened. "We'll see about that," he growled before turning around and stomping away from the cook.

Sanji laughed softly before bringing his cigarette back up to his lips. _"Stupid marimo, you never could resist a challenge, could you?" _A small smile graced his lips knowing what would come next.

* * *

_"Stupid cook… You want romance? Easy," _The swordsman grumbled as he pushed through the busy crowds.

_"Okay, what first?" _Zoro pondered as his eyes scanned the street. His eyes suddenly focused on one couple at a small cafe. The scrawny guy was on his knee, handing a rose to a blushing girl. The swordsman grinned. _"Flowers duh," _Zoro instantly found a small flower shop before entering cautiously.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" an over enthusiastic clerk greeted him as he led Zoro throughout the small store.

"Flowers," the swordsman grumbled unhappily.

"Well obviously but what kind?" the shopkeeper deadpanned at the unoriginal answer.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Is this for your lover?"

The swordsman brought his right hand behind his neck as his ears became tinted pink. "…Yeah."

The clerk's face lit up as he squealed, "Then shall I recommend roses? You know they do symbolize eternal love."

"Sure, I'll take a dozen."

Zoro waited for the clerk to wrap up the bouquet before paying for the overly pricey flowers as he questioned himself.

_"Flowers? Done. Now what?"_

The swordsman cleared his throat as he adjusted the swords on his hips uncomfortably.

"Say..."

The clerk's eyes shot up.

"What should I do next if I were to be romantic?"

The cashier looked him up and down, before shaking his head.

"Well. You're not going anywhere looking like that."

The swordsman raised a confused eyebrow, "What?"

"I mean look at you. Questionable stains, rips, holes, and is that blood?" the worker's eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah I get your point," Zoro growled before taking the flowers and exiting the shop.

The swordsman looked left then right. Where was he going to find new clothes? He looked around again.

_Gregory's Tailor Shoppe_

_"What the fuck is a tailor Shoppe?"_ Zoro thought. The swordsman sighed before entering the shop. "Might as well start somewhere," he sighed.

The swordsman grinned to himself. Sure enough the shop was filled with suits, collared shirts and fitted pants. _"Perfect!"_ the swordsman grinned.

"Oi! Anybody here?" Zoro hollered as he entered into the deeper sections of the store.

A small man appeared to his left. He was bald and his lips were pursed into a disapproving frown, clearly unimpressed with the swordsman's appearance.

"And how may I help you, sir?" his voice was breathy and lazy.

"Yeah, I need some clothes. What have ya got?"

The tailor's eyes darkened and the wrinkles at the corners of his lips deepened, "Nothing that you could afford."

The swordsman scowled before pulling out 25,000 Beli out of his pockets, "What did you say?"

The clerk, whose name ended up to be Gregory, suddenly lit up and his frown turned into a forced smile.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come right this way!" The pretentious man ushered.

The next hour was a rush of trying on 26 different suits, 18 different shirts and 12 pairs of pants.

In the end, the swordsman settled for a deep forest green collared shirt, a black blazer and a pair dark dress pants and matching shiny shoes. Zoro paid for his new clothing while the tailor thanked him.

"Thank you! Please do come again, your clothes will be ready and fitted in an hour. Have a nice day!"

The swordsman grumbled his thanks before stumbling out of the clothing store. Zoro knew what was next, a location for a date. He laughed bitterly at the thought. He hated dates. The swordsman considered dates as two people together, acting completely fake just to please one another. How could he, Roronoa Zoro, manage to pull something off like that? He shook his head violently remembering the challenge.

_"Just you wait, shit-cook. This is going to be the most romantic date you will ever go on."_

The swordsman grinned widely as he looked at the crumpled ad that fell to his feet before picking it up.

_"Perfect,"_ he grinned inwardly.

* * *

Sanji cocked a blond eyebrow and smirked when he read the note taped to the door of the galley. The writing was rushed and crisp indicating clearly it was from Zoro even without his name.

_"Meet me at the Aeterna Fountain at sun down."_

The cook chuckled to himself as he shoved the note into his pocket while taking a drag from his cigarette.

_"I wonder what that stupid marimo is up to now…"_

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts ! What kind of date would you like to see? ahah thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up in a week or so.**

**Chapter Five - Date**

**Please review !**

**x**

**Beta'd by the wonderful, Destiny Aitsuji**


	5. Chapter Five - Date

**Hello everyone! I worked extra hard to get this chapter out quickly, so here you go (: I hope you like it !**

**Please, PLEASE review! The reason why i managed to push this chapter out in three days were because of the review (:**

**Otherwise, thank you (:**

**Chapter Five - Date**

* * *

_Sanji cocked a blond eyebrow and smirked when he read the note taped to the door of the galley. The writing was rushed and crisp indicating clearly it was from Zoro even without his name._

_"Meet me at the Aeterna Fountain at sun down."_

_The cook chuckled to himself as he shoved the note into his pocket while taking a drag from his cigarette._

_"I wonder what that stupid marimo is up to now…"_

* * *

The cook straightened his tie, and combed his hair, his hands shaking with excitement. He looked outside and smiled, sure enough, the sun was about to completely set. Sanji quickly got off the boat and tried walking to the fountain, but he ended up jogging. The fountain was on the other side of town. It was placed right next to a deep canal, in a cherry blossom forest. It was very popular for dates. Sanji did his research. He jogged passed vendors, parks, restaurants and couldn't help but smile at the cute couples he passed by. Finally, he reached the Aeterna Fountain. It was absolutely magnificent, a huge pearly white statue with clear, turquoise waters flowing out of its sprinklers, surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms. The cook looked around, scanning for the familiar marimo. He frowned.

_Where is he?_

Confused, he didn't notice an elder man approach him.

"Are you Sanji? My name is Paul," the man asked, his voice raspy and low.

The cook brought his eyes to the elder and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "And what if I am?"

The man smiled, "Then would you please follow me? That would be Mister Roronoa's orders."

Sanji smiled before following the elder to the canal. A small boat waited for them. The elder man got into the boat and gestured his hands for the cook to do the same. Curious but excited, he followed the man's instructions while Paul grabbed a paddle and started heading down the wonderful canal. They passed rows of cherry blossoms before entering a large tunnel lit my small lanterns before exiting. Slowly, they finally reached lustrous waterfall with beautiful sparkling water flowing over large, shiny stones. Sanji smiled but Zoro was still nowhere to be seen.

Paul cleared his throat while bringing the boat to a stop. "Mister Roronoa asked for me to tell you to climb up the rocks at the side."

The cook snorted before getting off the boat.

_Stupid marimo, your brought me this far to make me go on a hike. Classic Zoro._

Sanji followed the orders as he slowly climbed up the dangerous rocks. Panting, he finally reached the top of the waterfall.

"Oi, meat-head. You made me go pretty far, this better be worth my whil-" the cook almost swallowed his cigarette when he brought his eyes to the bizarre scene in front of him.

There stood his lover, dressed up, holding a dozen roses, in front of a small table with two chairs on either side. On the table, there were two glasses of wine, two lovely dishes, silverware and a small vase, with an assortment of flowers as its centrepiece. Lit candles were scattered around the set-up, adding to the romantic scene.

"Here," the swordsman whispered as he held the bouquet of roses out to the cook. His eyes avoiding contact and a small blush tinting his cheeks.

_What the fuck. Did I step into an alternate universe while climbing the rocks?_ Sanji thought confused. There was no fucking way that the I-will-fucking-cut-you-bitch Roronoa Zoro was standing right in front of him, holding a bunch of flowers, _for him_.

Zoro frowned as he raised his eyes to the cook's, before lowering his hand, "Don't you want the flowers..?" His voice tainted with disappointment

The cook snapped out of his daze before quickly grabbing the roses. He smiled, "Yes I do want them, thank you."

The swordsman's blushed before lowering his gaze once again, bringing his left hand to the back of his neck.

Sanji chuckled at the blushing marimo before discreetly checking him out.

Zoro wore a dark green collared shirt that he left the top couple buttons undone, bringing attention to his structured chest and angular collarbones. On top, he wore a fitted blazer that stuck to his toned body, complementing his broad shoulders and narrow waist. And for pants, he wore slightly tight denim dark pants that hugged his ass, thighs and calves, making the cook swallow thickly. The definition of sex was _literally_ standing right there and in front of him.

The swordsman watched as the cook's lust-filled eyes scanned his body from head to toe, before bringing them back up to his eyes. Gaining confidence, he

smirked, "Like what you see?"

Sanji brought his blue orbs back to Zoro's dark eyes before tugging his lips up slightly, "And what if I do?"

The swordsman grinned cockily as he motioned the cook to sit down. The cook returned the smile as he took his seat; he inhaled sharply and almost dropped the flowers at the extraordinary scenery in front of them.

The top of the waterfall overlooked the entire city of Romanorum, passing the breathtaking skyscrapers, the beautiful cherry blossoms, and the glistening rivers and streams.

"Z-Zoro, this is beautiful," The cook exclaimed, smiling at the gorgeous view.

The swordsman laughed with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "That's not even the best part."

The cook cocked an eyebrow, "Really? What is then?"

"You've got to be patient, shit-cook. Let's eat first."

Sanji smiled as Zoro placed a delicious entree in front of him. The cook raised his eyebrows. Grilled salmon, with avocado remoulade, garnished with fresh parsley and squeezed lemon juice.

"Zoro… Did you make this?"

The swordsman laughed nervously as he brought the glass of red wine to his lips, "How could you tell?"

"Well, this is in one of my cooking books."

Zoro almost choked on wine. _How did he know?_ The swordsman watched anxiously as the cook brought the salmon to his lips. The cook took a bite slowly, savouring the mouth-watering taste.

Pleasantly surprised, the cook complimented, "Wow, this is actually really well done, Marimo. Did someone help you?"

The swordsman quickly exhaled in relief before scowling, "Of course not! I worked my butt off on this by myself, dart-brow."

Sanji chuckled before wiping his lips with the napkin.

The two laughed, ate and joke around for what seem to be like hours. It wasn't awkward like what first dates were usually like; it was as if they've been together for years. Sanji smiled at that thought.

The sun was fully set now, and a dark black blanketed the sky with shining stars scattered among it. Zoro looked down at his watch.

_Almost time._

As if it was on cue, a beautiful red and gold explosion erupted into the sky, followed by green and blue ones. The swordsman studied that cook's expression closely.

"No fucking way," the cook gasped before smiling widely. "No fucking way!" Sanji brought his eyes to the swordsman's, "FIREWORKS?"

Zoro grinned before nodding at the flabbergasted cook. Sanji watched in awe as the breathtaking colours danced with one another in the sky, shooting vibrant colours from left and right, lighting the dark sky with amazing joy.

Once the show ended, the cook looked over at the swordsman who was still staring at the sky, eyes bright with content. _You fucking cutie, if it was possible to love you even more then this would be it_. The cook thought before grabbing Zoro's shirt, tugging him forward and smashing their lips together. The swordsman was surprised at first but almost instantly held the cook's face, and returned the kiss fully. Zoro licked Sanji's bottom lip for entrance and the cook complied, parting his lips the slightest as the swordsman's tongue entered the hot cavern, wanting to taste every part of Sanji. They kissed with raw passion, as if it was there last, exploring, ravaging, tasting. The swordsman felt a small drop of water on his nose, before another on his cheek, the two parted, gasping for air when they both looked up; sure enough it started to rain. The cook smiled before looking down again.

"We better get going then."

Zoro laughed before smirking, "Well was that romantic enough for you?"

The cook rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to the swordsman, "That was the most romantic date I've ever been on."

The swordsman chuckled before they both got down the waterfall and into a boat. By the time they reached the fountain, it was downright pouring.

"Oi Marimo! We need shelter!"

"There should be a hotel right around that left corner!"

"Okay! RIGHT corner it is!"

The swordsman frowned as he ran after the grinning cook, and sure enough, there stood a hotel.

_I could of sworn this hotel was on the left_ Zoro thought as the cook got the keys for their room.

"Room 169, let's go."

Zoro nodded as he followed the cook to their room. Sanji fumbled with the keys but managed to get their door open before they both entered. The cook sat on the bed with his legs opened and his lips parted. His clothes were soaked, and they clung to his body, revealing every detail of his lithe body. The swordsman swallowed as his pants tightened at the erotic sight in front of him. The cook's once golden hair was matted and messy, his cheeks were flushed and dark, and his pale skin was dripping wet. The cook caught the swordsman staring and swore under his breath as he felt every ounce of blood in him rush to his groin. The way Zoro stared at him was almost enough to make him come right there on the spot. Dark, lustful eyes begged with want, gazing and scanning every part of him. The cook watched as Zoro's tongue unconsciously licked his own pink lips, making Sanji shudder with arousal.

Zoro smirked when he saw the very prominent bulge in the cook's pants.

"Turned on from just me looking at you?"

The cook blushed, "So what?"

The swordsman groaned, making Sanji's cock twitch, "You've got to stop doing that."

The cook knit his eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

"Blushing and acting all cute. Do you realize how much that turns me on?"

Sanji smiled shyly, before looking down and whispering, "Oh."

The next thing he knew, Sanji was laying on the bed and Zoro was hovering over him, his arms supporting his weight. The swordsman leaned in, his lips brushing the cook's as he talked, "Now you're just doing it on purpose."

Sanji smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down forcefully into a fierce kiss.

_Well did you know that everything you do turns me on?_ Sanji thought as Zoro slowly unbuttoned his shirts.

_And did you know that I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you? _

* * *

**Did you like it? Please REVIEW !**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be, it'll depend. But no more than a week. (:**

**Oh btw, Im Canadian, so we spell "color" like "colour" or "savoring" like "savouring" So I didn't spell it wrong haha.**

**Beta'd by the lovely loveoutloud3, here on fan fiction!**

**x**

**Chapter Six - I Love You.**

**You should be expecting smut (;**


	6. Chapter Six - I Love You

**Hello again ! As you can see, I managed to get another chapter up in only three days and that's because of the reviews of the last chapter so please do review. It really motivates me to continue writing, thank you ! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE : I may or may not be ending this story completely in the next chapter. I don't want to but I have no clue on what to do next. So, please vote in the poll I have already put up. If not enough people vote, then I will be ending it. Thank you (:**

**Warning - this chapter is pretty much one hundred percent smut. Plus I suck at smut so lol.**

**Hope you enjoy it (:**

**Chapter Six - I Love You **

* * *

Sanji moaned softly as he felt the fingertips of calloused hands gently graze his skin while the swordsman placed lazy kisses down the cook's neck and down to his collarbone. He felt rather than heard Sanji's groan as he bit down harshly and placed his warms lips on the raw skin, sucking, leaving a swollen mark on the cook's pale body. The swordsman slowly brought his lips lower, kissing and salvaging every part of his lover's body before he reached a rosebud nipple, he licked it, and wrapped his tongue around it, gently teasing the nub as the cook squirmed from underneath him. Zoro continued down the trail, his eyes never leaving the cook's as his wet tongue went pass the lean abs, pass the belt buckle and on to the rough fabric of Sanji's pants. The cook's eyes fluttered close as he felt the swordsman's tongue massage his bulge through the layers of fabric, teasing him to no end. The cook gasped as the swordsman bit on his tent and looked down, Zoro held his gaze, feigning innocence.

"Z-Zoro, stop or I'll come." The cook said in-between soft moans and harsh breathing…his eyes squeezed shut…fighting the orgasm that was threatening to rip through him. The swordsman chuckled lowly before undoing his pants and tugging them off, leaving them as a crumpled, forgotten mess on the ground, along with his boxers, exposing the cook completely naked and leaving him vulnerable in front of him. The swordsman gazed down hungrily at the fully-erect cock and licked his lips unconsciously, making the cock ooze with pre-cum. Zoro slowly lowered himself as he licked the rock-hard shaft from base to tip, before giving hard suck on to the mushroom head.

Sanji groaned loudly, arching his back obscenely, proving his flexibility. "H-holy fuck, stop, I'm seriously going to come." The swordsman ignored his plea and placed his lips on the tip of the manhood before darting out his tongue teasingly making Sanji whimper with pleasure. The cook's eyes snapped open as he felt a shock of pleasure strike through him; a hot and deliciously wet cavern surrounded his entire shaft. He looked down; sure enough the swordsman has taken him whole.

_No gag reflex? Fuck yes. _Sanji thought before collapsing and writhing again. He attempted to push the marimo's shoulders back, warning him of his oncoming orgasm but was only answered with a long hard swallow, the cook instantly let out a choked cry as his hips bucked forcefully into his lover's mouth, emptying his thick seed down the swordsman throat, as his eyes rolled back and his entire body buckled. The swordsman swallowed greedily, before licking the shaft clean, not wanting to lose a drop of the cook's taste. He was now sporting a lead pipe in his pants but he wanted to pleasure his lover more.

Sanji opened his half-lidded eyes only to see his lover smirking. The cook watched carefully as the swordsman brought his hand to his face, licking off the left over cum that trickled down his wrist back up to the tip of his thumb and sucked eagerly, his dark lust blown eyes never leaving the cook's. Sanji did not realize he was rock hard again from the display until the swordsman chuckled teasingly. He blushed in embarrassment but then frowned in confusion when Zoro left him. He watched as the swordsman checked the drawers and opened shelves.

_What is he looking for?_

The swordsman smirked when he finally found what he was looking for, lube. They were staying on a love island, in a hotel, I mean common, of course they would have some. Zoro thought as he sauntered to where his lover sat panting and flushed. He leaned in and was on top of his lover again before connecting their tongues once more. They kissed sloppily but fiercely, both demanding dominance as their tongue battled. Zoro won of course and was rewarded a soft moan from Sanji's lips before pulling back, gasping for air. A smirk grew upon the swordsman's face as he continued with the teasing. He let his tongue trail over the muscles as he licked, nipped and sucked at the cook's flushed skin causing Sanji to let out shaky groans and soft whimpers. The swordsman swallowed his moan, trying to ignore that his erection was now excruciatingly painful and drenched in pre cum. The sounds that the cook were making were not helping, it was taking all of the swordsman's willpower not to flip him around and fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Zoro swallowed once again before placing kisses on the cook's hipbones, and another in-between the thighs, making the cook's cock ooze profusely with pre cum.

"Z-Zoro, p-please stop t-teasing me." The cook begged before letting out another moan.

The swordsman closed his eyes and couldn't help but let a small groan slip as he heard his name on the cook's husky and aroused tongue. Zoro quickly coated his fingers generously with the liquid before placing his index finger right at the cook's entrance but no further. Sanji grind his hips down, encouraging the swordsman to proceed. Zoro obeyed and slowly slipped one finger pass the ring of muscles making the cook squirm with pleasure and discomfort. Once the cook adjusted his position and was comfortable, the swordsman inserted another, scissoring him and prepping him as he loosed him up. He curled his fingers ever so slightly and the cook gasped as the pleasure ripped through him. The swordsman grinned. _This was it. _Zoro quickly inserted another finger and repeated his action but more roughly, making the cook's body instantly respond. The cook was now moaning loudly as he pushed back harshly on the fingers, hitting dead on the oh so perfect sweet spot. The swordsman watched as the cook grind on his fingers, he gasped when he saw Sanji's beautiful body arch in complete bliss as long jets of white shot out covering the swordsman's chest and abdomen.

Sanji opened his dilated eyes when he felt the warmness of his lover leave him. The swordsman stood at the edge of the bed, still fully clothed.

_Fuck are you fucking kidding. I've came twice already and this bastard doesn't even have his fucking clothes off yet. This has got to be a fucking joke._

His thoughts were interrupted when he watch the swordsman peel of his shirt painfully slow. Revealing his tanned, god-like body inch by inch, making the cook hungrier for more. Zoro finally pulled his shirt off his shoulders before carelessly tossing it to the side and turned his attention back to his lover. He smirked when he saw the cook's eyes never leaving his toned body. The swordsman worked on his belt before continuing with his pants. He stood with only his black boxers on before slowly tugging them down until finally revealing the completely pre-cum soaked cock. His shaft leaked even more when he saw the way the cook was staring at him…the look of _hunger_.

"If you keep looking at my cock like that, I'm going to come right here on the spot…S-Sanji" The swordsman chuckled huskily, his voice much lower from the arousal.

The cook shuddered at the sound of his own name; his awakening cock was now fully erected.

"Zoro, _please_ fuck me."

The swordsman was instantly on the bed and aligned himself before slowly pushing himself into the cook, both groaning with relief. _How did he get here so fast? _Sanji thought before moaning madly at the unexplainable pleasure. _Who knows? Who cares?_

The swordsman groaned loudly making his entire body vibrate as he felt himself getting sucked into the cook. Sanji clamped his hot walls around the swordsman, making Zoro's vision go blurry and his throat dry. The swordsman wasn't going to last long and predicted Sanji wasn't going to either. Once the cook adjusted himself around the swordsman comfortably, Zoro wasted no time and started pumping long thrusts into the cook, hitting his prostate dead on every time, making Sanji scream the swordsman's name over and over again. The two bodies shone in perspiration as they rocked together in perfect rhythm, driving each other wild with lust and pleasure. The swordsman felt the cook tighten around him as his cussing increased; warning him it would be over soon. Zoro picked up the pace and intensity instantly and started pounding forcefully into Sanji's body. At this point, there was no doubt that the whole island of L'Arc de Cupidon could hear them. But the two lovers couldn't care less.

"Z-ZORO…ZORO HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO CO-." Sanji's cry was cut off when the swordsman thrusted one last time with everything he had left, hitting perfectly the cook's prostate. Sanji screamed with his lover's name on his lips before emptying his seed for the third and final time that night. His vision went completely white as his body collapsed in pure nirvana; never had he ever had such mind blowing sex in his entire life with any woman.

The swordsman groaned the cook's name before falling on top of the cook. His cum filled his lover and milked him clean from any last drop. The two were still panting hard and their minds were still hazy from the insane sex-high they had just experienced, neither moved. The couple stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to break the happy silence between them but exhaustion hit them hard.

"I love you, Zoro." Sanji murmured into the swordsman neck, before cuddling closer.

The swordsman smiled before replying. "I love you too, Sanji."

And the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, a smile never leaving their faces.

* * *

**I apologize for the smut being so terrible ! It's my first time writing full on sex. I hope you enjoyed it anyways (:**

**If you missed what I said in the beginning, I may or may not be ending this story completely in the next chapter. I don't want to but I have no clue on what to do next. So, please vote in the poll I have already put up. If not enough people vote, then I will be ending it. **

**Also, please PLEASE review! it really does help speed up the process greatly (:**

**The next, ****_maybe_**** final chapter will up in no more than a week, it really depends (hint, hint)**

**Thank you once again x**

**BETA'D by the amazing, loveoutloud3 here on fanfiction x**

**x**


	7. Chapter Seven - Tease

**Hey guys.** **this is pretty much 98% smut again. lol sorreehh3 but this one is 2.5k words so yay.**

**But in the next chapter, there will be tons of plot. So don't worry (:**

**Excuse my suckiness. lol thaanks. ima kind disappointed with this one but oh well.**

**Please review (: **

**Warning: Smut :P**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter was inspired by the fanfiction, Talk To Me (:**

**Chapter Seven - Tease**

* * *

Sanji woke up to a pair of tanned arms wrapped around him, holding him close as a soft breath tickled his neck. He inhaled the rich earthy scent of the swordsman's and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping marimo and smiled lazily. The swordsman's usual hot smirk was replaced with calm features that made him look peaceful; relaxed. The cook slowly sank back into the welcoming pillow before the arms around him pulled him closer. Soon enough, he fell back asleep.

_I love you, stupid Marimo. _

* * *

The cook woke up a couple hours later and frowned as he realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up quickly before scanning the dirty hotel room. The cook's eyes narrowed at the thin piece of paper tucked under the lamp. He stood up lazily before reading the note, smiling softly.

_-Went to go get breakfast. Stay here._

_- x Zoro._

The cook quickly got up before picking up his clothes and headed towards the shower. He turned the nozzle on and waited for the water heat up before entering the already steaming shower. He left the water trail down his body, washing him as he grabbed a bar of soap before lathering it in his hands. His breath hitched when he felt a hard body press against his back before recognizing the familiar musk. The hands of the swordsman slowly wandered across the pale body as he placed kisses down the cook's jawline, neck and shoulders before sucking and biting leaving flushed marks all over the cook's body. The calloused hands continued to travel to the toned chest, circling the hardening nubs, making the cook shiver.

"W-what are you doing?" The cook hushed through a soft moan, his face flushed and his shaft hardening.

A deep chuckle rumbled behind him. "Nothing." His voice teased as his hands began to lower past the chest, abs and before stopping right at the pelvic bone, gazing the area lightly, eliciting a moan from the cook. Sanji quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed of the sounds he was making and looked down. Sure enough, he was close already. He hoped the swordsman wouldn't notice but judging by the mocking laugh that left Zoro, he did.

"What's this?" The swordsman smirked before dropping his voice a couple octaves. "So close, _already_."

The cook couldn't help but moan from the deep voice that dripped with lust. The swordsman's hands continued to wander, feeling the skin everywhere, except where the cook wanted it most.

"Zoro, please touch me." The cook whispered anxiously.

"But I am?" The swordsman teased.

"No, but touch me there." Sanji pleaded as he tried to hold himself up, his eyes fluttering with arousal.

"Tell me where, _Sanji_." The swordsman husked, his voice exaggerating and stretching out the cook's name, making Sanji shudder violently. A yelp escaped the cook's lips as he felt a calloused hand grip him tightly around his weeping shaft. "Here?" Zoro teased.

"Y-yes...t-there." The cook stuttered as he thrusted into the big hand and whimpered when the hand was pulled away.

"Nuh uh." The swordsman laughed lowly before whispering into the cook's ear. "Sanji, you're dripping wet." The cook moaned at the swordsman's dirty words, but Zoro didn't stop there. "Fuck, you know how much willpower it takes not to pin you down and fuck you so hard that you could feel me in your throat because of the sweet sounds you're making?" The swordsman asked as he accented his question with a powerful grind to the cook's ass making his cock leak profusely. He was so close, just one more word or one more grind, and he was done for. His eyes snapped open when he felt the heat on his back leave him. He spun around, only to see the swordsman slipping out of the shower, grinning. His eyes narrowed before swearing. _Fucking tease_. The cook quickly finished the job, trying his best not to make any noise before washing up and slipping into his clothes. He slammed open the door and glared at the smirking swordsman.

"You fucking tease! You knew I was close!"

Zoro chuckled as he sauntered to where the cook was standing. "That I did."

"You think that's funny?! I am totally going to get you back, just you wait." The cook threatened as he crossed his arms.

"Oh? You really think you can out tease me?" The swordsman whispered as he tilted the cook's chin up, bringing Sanji's face to his before placing a loving kiss on the inviting pink lips making the cook's face flush.

Though Sanji didn't want to, he pushed Zoro away making the swordsman raise his eyebrow before smirking again. "Just you fucking wait. I'll have you begging for me."

The swordsman laughed. "Oh, really? I think you'll be the one to crack first, shit-cook."

Sanji's lips tugged into a sneer. "Is that a challenge, Marimo?"

The swordsman placed another quick kiss on the cook's lips before heading towards the door. "You are so on."

* * *

The swordsman swore under his breath as he watch the cook hollow out his cheeks on a dripping popsicle. Sanji let the treat run down his wrist before licking it obscenely back up to his thumb before sucking on the popsicle one again. He let his tongue dart out and over the sweet treat before slurping loudly. His lips were flushed and his skin was moist from the summer heat of the boiling island. The cook locked his eyes on the swordsman before taking the popsicle whole, slowly sucking at the delicious treat, making the swordsman's breathing heavier and knees slightly buckle. Zoro slammed his eyes shut, determined to get rid of all the sexual imaginations and fantasies that kept invading his thoughts. There was no way he was going to lose to the cook.

He opened his eyes again before snorting; it was going to take a lot more than that to break his willpower. "Not going to happen, shit-cook."

Sanji did his best not to show the disappointment he was feeling before finishing the popsicle. He turned back to the swordsman and smiled, feigning innocence. "What are you talking about? I haven't even started."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the cook's lies before grinning. "Well I am." said the swordsman as he pulled his shirt over his head before turning around and jogging away from the fluster cook, giving him a full view of his strong pecs, hard abs, toned back and perfect ass. It definitely helped how skin was already somewhat shiny from the summer's heat. If there was only two things he knew, it would be that the cook's self-control was not as strong as his and that the cook drooled over his muscled body. "I'm going on a run. I'll see you later." Zoro yelled over his shoulder as he began to pick up his pace, a mischievous smirk growing upon his face.

_Shitty Marimo_ the cook thought as he waited for the slight pink from his cheeks to disappear and his racing heartbeat to slow down, he was never going to get used to the idiot. The swordsman knew exactly how to arouse the man and which buttons to press. The cook sighed before heading towards the market and pulling out a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. _Today was going to be a long day._

* * *

The cook lugged the over flowing grocery bags down the hallways of the hotel with the key between his lips before dropping everything and unlocking the door. He then pulled everything in and closed the door behind him before bringing his eyes to the scene in front of him.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

The swordsman was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs wide opened and still no shirt to be seen. His muscles were slicked with perspiration and his cheeks were flushed with exhaustion as he brought a canteen filled with water to his lips before chugging it greedily, letting a small stream of water escape from his mouth that fell on to his chest and poured pass his abs and into his dark trousers. The trousers looked tighter for some reason and they were a different shade of black from the usual. The cook didn't mind at all though because these new pants hugged the man's thighs, calves and ass perfectly. Not to mention the slight mouthwatering bulge from sheer size that you could only see if you paid enough attention (In this case, Sanji definitely did) that teased the cook to no end. After a couple long gulps, he released the bottle of water and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Sanji couldn't believe how suggestive the swordsman was being and didn't realize that he was already rock hard. He brought his eyes up to the pink cook and licked his lips before smirking lazily.

"Oi, are you ready to give in, Sanji?" The swordsman asked, his voice husky and low, bringing emphasis to the name.

"This isn't fair." The cook mumbled, trying his best to calm himself down.

Zoro chuckled softly. "I haven't touched you, said any dirty things or suggested anything. This is completely fair. You just can't resist me."

Sanji blushed furiously before grumbling, "Haven't suggested anything? Look at you! You look like a fucking sex god!"

The swordsman raised his eyebrows before smirking broadly. "Sex god? I just went out for a run; it's not my fault that you got hard enough to pound nails." Zoro then lowered his eyes to prove his words at the obvious tent in the cook's pants before bringing them back up again.

Sanji's manhood twitched and throbbed but there was no way the cook was going to let the swordsman have him so easily. The cook closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath before Zoro's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Want to bet I can make you cum with all your clothes still on?"

The cook opened his eyes and couldn't help but snort. "Don't be ridiculous, Marimo."

The swordsman stood up before sauntering over to where the cook was standing and leaned in, making the cook back up to the wall, only to be trapped. He leaned into Sanji's ear before speaking lowly, barely above a whisper. "Close your eyes and listen." He placed a soft kiss to cooks ear before biting gently and continuing again. "If you were to give in, and accept your defeat, I would kiss you softly while I unbuckled your belt and unzipped your trousers. I would then slide my hand in and pull out your leaking cock and stroke it slowly, my lips never leaving yours." The swordsman whispered as he pressed his body against the cook, earning him a soft moan. "I'd slowly pick up the pace, but I wouldn't let you thrust into my hand that you so desperately needed. I would suck and bite at your skin, leaving marks bound to last for days. I could feel you throb, _Sanji_." The man said, almost moaning the name making the cook shudder violently while letting out a choked cry. "I'd get on my knees and let my tongue dart over the tip of your cock before giving it a long hard suck." The blond groaned as his knees almost gave out. "I would slowly take more and more of you until you were hitting the back of my throat. I would then pull back up and let my tongue trace the underside of your cock, savouring your taste and tease you under the slit before taking you whole again." The cook was now panting at this point, moaning at almost every word. "I would then sneak my fingers back and start prepping you. Inserting one finger at a time, scissoring you while you moan and groan in pleasure." Sanji was close now, he could barely hold it in. "I then would get up and undo pants before lathering myself with lube and align myself. I would slowly push in, stretching you out…_so tight, so hot._" The swordsman gave a powerful grind, accenting his words making the cook groan loudly. "And then… I would fuck you so hard and fast you wouldn't even see it coming. Hitting dead on that oh so sweet spot every time, making you cu-" The swordsman words were suddenly cut off as he watched his lover buckle beneath him, coming hard in his pants with the swordsman's name on his lips.

The cook slowly sank to the floor as he waited for his head to clear and limbs to stop shaking. He slowly opened an eye up at the smirking swordsman, who bent down and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I told you so. Now go take a shower, I'm starving."

_I can't believe that just happened._ The cook thought as he walked to the washroom_. Who knew Zoro was so good at fucking everything? _

* * *

The couple walked to a nearby restaurant before entering. Sanji chose a table near the window and the swordsman took a seat, still smirking making the cook scowl.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." He growled.

Zoro just laughed. "What are you going to do? Kiss me?"

The cook blushed slightly before standing up. "I'm going to the washroom, just order whatever."

The swordsman smiled charmingly making Sanji's stomach flutter. "Sure thing."

_Shitty-swordsman, you're so lucky I'm in love with you. _

* * *

The cook finished his business and headed for his table. He frowned and stopped at the man who was talking to his lover. This man was a knockout. He was tall and wore a charcoal grey shirt that stretched over his broad chest and hugged his narrow waist. His legs were long and lean and were covered by black trousers that hung low on the hips and accented his ass. His hair was a dark maroon, that he wore casually styled, and slightly messy. He had thin lips that he wore in a cocky smirk, showing off his perfect pearly whites and prominent jawline. But what was most stunning about the man, was his eyes. They were a dark violet with grey undertones that flashed in the light. They were absolutely phenomenal and judging by the man's laid back stance and cool smile, he knew.

There was one thing that intrigued him the most though; the man had a black katana in a dark purple sheath comfortably by his side. This man was definitely a swordsman.

The cook swallowed thickly before approaching the two. Thankfully, Zoro noticed him right away. He was smiling happily and his eyes shone with delight. "Oi Sanji! Meet Micah Ryder."

Ryder smiled friendly to him but his eyes were cold before bowing his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Sanji… Zoro and I were taught by the same sensei."

"Hello…" Sanji said politely, hiding his instant jealousy. _This guy better not try anything…I just got my marimo back. _

* * *

**Please review (:**

**Next chapter will either be up this Friday or the up coming Tuesday. It depends (hint hint lol)**

**Im sorry that this was total smut but i hope you enjoyed it anyways (:**

**Chapter Eight - Forgotten?**


	8. Chapter Eight - Forgotten?

**So i hope you like this chapter ! Enjoy (: Please review :3**

**Chapter Eight - Forgotten ?**

* * *

Ryder smiled friendly to him but his eyes were cold as he bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Sanji… Zoro and I were taught by the same sensei."

"Hello…" Sanji replied politely, hiding the instant jealousy before turning to the swordsman. "Same sensei?"

Zoro chuckled softly. "Yeah, we were pretty good friends." He smirked. "Micah would always challenge me, but he never won of course."

Ryder laughed before replacing his frozen smile with a relaxed grin. "That was then, this is now. Care for a little swordplay, Zoro? Or have you've gotten rusty?"

The swordsman eyes flashed before tugging his lips into a sneer. "You really thing you can beat me? Let's head outside then."

Both men grabbed their swords before heading to the door, laughing with one another. The cook followed them without a word and did his best not to feel envious or excluded. They kept walking, heading towards an open field near the edge of the town. Ryder led the way of course (hey would have gotten lost otherwise). The two men shared stories and laughed with one another, just like old friends would while Sanji kept his silence behind them. The cook's mind almost exploded when he heard the next question that Ryder asked.

"So Zoro, do you still sing and play the guitar?"

The swordsman chuckled nervously before looking away. "No, not really."

Sanji started choking. "You can sing?! AND play the guitar?! Why do none of us know this?" the cook asked between gasps, still completely alarmed by the new discovery as Ryder raised an eyebrow at the cook's lack of knowledge.

"I'm not very good, I just did it as a pass time, and only Brook knows." Zoro quickly explained before shooting a dirty look at his old friend.

Ryder laughed outrageously, "What are you talking about? You played every day and were the best!"

The cook crossed his arms, "Brook?! You are so playing for me."

"Nope. No way. Never in a million years, shit-cook," the swordsman denied as he began to talk faster, trying his best to end the conversation.

But of course, the cook would never allow it. He quickly jogged up to Zoro and matched his pace. "And why not?"

"I haven't played her years, I've forgotten how."

Sanji pursed his lips skeptically before Ryder interrupted them, "I doubt it. Zoro played by ear. He never had a teacher, it came to him naturally. There's no way he could simply forget how."

The cook's eyes narrowed. "I will make you play for me, you stupid Marim-"

The swordsman eagerly interrupted as he turned to Ryder, "Oi, we're here. Ready?"

The old friend smirked before drawing his sword making the cook gasp at its beauty. The pitch black blade was very thin and shone with elegance and darkness. The tsuka was charcoal grey with dark violet ribbon wrapped around it tightly that matched the man's amazing orbs. He pointed the sword at Zoro before grinning wickedly. "Readier then I'll ever be."

The two swordsmen's fought with elegancy and ease, exchanging blows yet easily dodging them. Ryder was slightly more agile but it was clear to Sanji that the man was no match for Zoro. By no means was Ryder weak. His movements were fluid and precise, he was exceptionally strong and could easily take down a couple dozen marines, and he fought with pride and determination. The cook studied both their expressions closely as he watched them slice at one another. They both had lazy grins on their faces and often laughed whole heartedly at each other, as if they were having a wonderful time, and as if they truly missed this. The cook could tell that his lover was barely trying and that the other man was breaking into a sweat. They fought for another ten minutes before Zoro knocked the dark blade out of the other swordsman's hand. They both laughed before Zoro tugged his lips into a playful smirk at the panting man.

"Looks like I win once again, Micah."

Ryder sneered, "Thanks to luck of course."

Both swordsman laughed as Sanji brought a cigarette to his lips, trying his best to ease the awkwardness he felt.

"Oi Zoro! Bring your crew to the tavern near the fountain at sundown. I really want to meet all of them."

Zoro chuckled before nodding his head. "Sure thing."

Ryder smiled sincerely before placing a hand on the swordsman's shoulder making him smile brightly. "It's been really nice seeing you but I've got to go finish some errands. I'll see you later."

_Is he blushing?_ The cook thought furiously as the two old friends exchanged goodbyes and separated. He knew he was probably imagining things and blowing things out of proportions but he couldn't help it. He finally, _finally_ got the love of his life and it already felt like he was losing him. _To another man_. The cook frowned at the thought and ignored the feeling as if his stomach fell. A soft baritone interrupted his thoughts.

"Something wrong, shit-cook?" the swordsman asked, smiling gently, eyes filled with concern.

_What's with this soft character? Did Ryder bring this out? _The cook thought bitterly as he grunted out a response before shoving his hands into his pockets.

Zoro sighed but continued walking as silence settled among them. Sanji hoped that the swordsman would keep asking him if he was alright, pester him till he would answer. But he didn't.

He brought a hand to his face._ Fuck, I am such a girl. _

* * *

The next couple of hours, neither really talked. They walked around town in and ran into the others before telling them to be at the tavern at sundown.

"A party?!" Chopper asked excitedly, clapping his hooves together.

Sanji smiled warmly before nodding.

"Party! Party! Party!" Luffy chanted happily before hooking arms with Usopp and pranced around, making Nami giggle and Robin laugh softly.

"Yohohoho! So tell us more about your friend!" Brook suggested between laughs.

The captain widened his eyes as he ran to the swordsman. "Yeah! Is he cool?!"

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah, he's great. He's really outgoing and confident but polite at the same time."

"What does he look like…?" Robin asked.

The swordsman frowned, uncomfortable with explaining his friend's appearance. "Uh, he has dark red messy hair and dark purple eyes. He's pretty muscled and plenty strong."

"Sounds handsome," Robin complemented though she had no interest. She just wanted to see if the cook would have a reaction, and he sure did. Sanji's left eyebrow twitched with irritation at the description as his lips pursed together into a thin line. The expression lasted only for a couple seconds before replaced with the usual smile though his eyes were still unhappy. The archaeologist decided to observe the cook even more. "Sanji, you've already met him right? How is he?" She asked carefully.

The cook visibly froze at the question before relaxing ever so slightly. He brought his cigarette to his lips before taking a long drag as he kept his eyes low. "He's cool," Sanji answered his voice low and monotonous. No one seemed to notice except for the woman. Robin could already tell that the ship's cook did not like Zoro's friend but why? She asked herself before flicking her eyes to the swordsman then over to the cook. Zoro was telling Usopp, Luffy and Chopper a story how Him and Ryder would fight every day and Sanji was barely listening, his eyes down and his stance slouched. The archaeologist chuckled to herself softly before frowning worriedly. Sanji was jealous, which was cute but he was also anxious and afraid. Judging by the swordsman's careless laugh, he had no idea. She sighed.

Tonight was going to be _interesting_.

* * *

By the time the Straw Hats arrived at the rowdy tavern the sky was a majestic navy with a couple stars seeping through the dark blanket. The tavern was busy but very nice. The furniture was all well-made, the service was nice and the food and drinks were decent. Everybody in the tavern was merry and happy, cheering at each other loudly while clinking their mugs of alcohol together. Robin raised her eyebrow at the man that approached them. Zoro's description was barely accurate. The man was extremely fit with dark messy hair that was carelessly styled and piercing violet eyes. Ryder quickly introduced himself to the pirates before placing a hand on Zoro's back, leading him to the bar as the rest of the crew followed.

* * *

Sanji watched as Ryder and Zoro laughed with one another. He gritted his teeth as he saw Ryder lean into the swordsman's ear before whispering something lowly making Zoro laugh. He clenched his fists, burying his nails into his palms as Ryder smirked playfully at the swordsman before passing him another bottle of sake. Sanji sighed before pulling out his last cigarette, before lighting it and taking a drag. He was smoking nonstop; it was the only way he could keep his anger and jealousy under control. He felt like he was overreacting but the other swordsman was making his blood boil. Robin walked over to the anxious cook before taking a seat next to him, he smiled warily.

"Hello, Robin-chan! How are you on this lovely night?"

The archaeologist laughed softly. "I'm very well, thank you cook-san. And how are you..?"

"I'm happy as long as you're happy!" the cook replied cheerfully, hiding the fact that he was worried quite well but Robin knew him better.

"I know it's bothering you."

Sanji's lips parted at the raven's bluntness. He opened his mouth to deny it before closing it again. Robin continued, "Why don't you go talk to him if it's bothering you so much?"

The cook sighed before taking a drag, "He seems really happy. I don't want to ruin that."

The archaeologist smiled sympathetically before touching the cook's cheek over so slightly. "Sanji, you need to be happy too."

"I know," the cook whispered softly before bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. I_'m happy as long as he's happy. _The cook thought sadly.

* * *

"So, how long have you and Sanji been together?" Ryder asked before downing another drink.

"Not too long actually," Zoro replied happily, though he's probably drank a gallon of alcohol he wasn't even the least bit drunk.

The old friend raised his eyebrow before smirking. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but I love him to death," the swordsman said proudly as he turned to his lover who was talking to Robin at a table a couple meters away.

Ryder laughed before shaking his head at his friend's oblivion. "You know he's worried?"

Zoro frowned, confused. " What…?"

"You idiot. He's afraid that he's going to lose you. Anyone could tell. Have you not noticed that every time I'm around he stays quiet? Or that when you talk about our childhood he sighs? That always looks over here before turning away sadly? You've got to be kidding me, Zoro. You haven't changed at all."

The swordsman frowned deepened before turning his eyes to Sanji who had his face covered with by his knees. He felt his heart break at the cook's sadness. "I n-never noticed," Zoro stammered.

Ryder laughed softly before getting up. "Of course you didn't. Let me go talk to him. Wait here."

* * *

"Hey."

The cook brought up his eyes to Ryder's face and fought the urge to scowl. "What do you want?"

The man laughed before taking a seat next to the cook. "You know I'm not interested in him."

Sanji instantly felt his heart lift and his worries melt away. "W-what?"

"He loves you so much. Why would you doubt it?"

The cook lowered his eyes before smiling softly. "I don't know."

Ryder laughed again. "You two are something, you know that?"

Sanji brought his eyes up to his lover. Zoro was frowning slightly but once his eyes met with the cook's, he smiled before waving.

"You two are perfect for each other."

The cook smiled stupidly before blushing ever so slightly.

_I know. _

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know (: Also, send me suggestions on what you would like to happen next :P**

**Beta'd by the amazing: Loveoutloud3**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple days. **


	9. Chapter Nine - Challenge

**I hope you guys enjoy this ! sorry it took my so long to publish it, I was a camp for a couple of days. Please tell me what you think below ! **

**Thanks (:**

**Chapter Nine - Challenge**

* * *

The Straw hats and Ryder left the tavern loud and cheery, hugging and singing with one another making passing by strangers give them annoyed looks. Luffy was running around wildly, laughing outrageously as Usopp and Chopper chased after him, squealing with glee. Brook followed them, singing a swing while strumming his ukulele carelessly, his legs kicking up and down in an upbeat rhythm. The ladies were relaxed, laughing comfortably and sauntered behind the screaming teens before Franky jogged up to Robin and wrapped an arm around her narrow waist making the raven's smile brighter. The two swordsmen and the cook followed closely behind. Zoro and Sanji were complete sober and were laughing comfortably (Zoro never got drunk and the cook didn't drink.) while the friend sloppily trailed behind them before resting his forearm on the swordsman's shoulder making the cook cringe ever so slightly.

"Oi Zoro. W-where're you guys headed?" Ryder slurred as he brought a bottle of sake to his lips, his sentences broken by abrupt hiccups, and his cheeks flushed from the excessive alcohol intake.

The swordsman laughed wholeheartedly before slinging his friend's arm around his thick shoulders, steadying the man's drunken stance before Sanji coughed uncomfortably and interrupted. "We're heading back to the ship." Though the cook was glad Ryder confronted him and told him that he didn't have any feelings for Zoro, Sanji still wasn't completely reassured.

Ryder brought his half lidded violet eyes to the cook's bright blues before returning them to swordsman's eyes. "Zoro, can you take me back to my hotel? It's kinda far but please?"

The swordsman chuckled lowly as he pulled his friend along the dark streets. "How 'bout you just come with us?"

The cook could have sworn he saw a smirk on the friend's lips but Ryder quickly replaced his expression before turning to Sanji again. "That would be great! But you wouldn't mind Sanji… _Would you?_" The friend practically sneered the ending question. _Where was the polite Ryder he met just a couple hours ago?_

Sanji looked at his lover who nodded ever so slightly before placing a forced smile on his pink lips, his once ocean eyes frozen with cold. "Of course not."

* * *

The cook stayed silent and emotionless for the remaining of the agonizingly slow walk back to the Sunny while the others continued their reckless partying. Sanji would flash his eyes over at the two swordsmen every now and then before cursing himself for feeling jealous even though he was already confronted by the friend. He let a sigh out of relief when the Straw hats finally reached the ship before quickly climbing up and exchanging their good nights. The three men watched the rest of the crew head to their bunk rooms and were soon left alone on the deck under the moonlight.

Micah, where do you want to sleep?" the swordsman asked as he ran his fingers through his short mossy hair.

"Doesn't matter," the friend replied slowly, his eyes fluttering with exhaustion.

"He can sleep on the couches in the aquarium?" the cook suggested softly through a fake smile. He would never allow his lover and the sneaky bastard to sleep in the same room.

The friend shrugged and the swordsman nodded before dragging Ryder towards the aquarium. The cook smiled triumphantly as he quickly ran to the boys' bunk room for extra pillows and blanket before returning to the two friends. Ryder was already passed out and Zoro was sitting next to him, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Don't you look happy?" the cook asked coldly as he placed the blankets and pillows a side.

The swordsman smile widened, completely oblivious to the cook's coldness. "Yeah! I'm so happy to see Micah again. We were really close. Who knew he would be in the Grand Line out of all places?"

The cook frowned. Who was the person in front of him? Zoro usually rarely showed any emotions except for boredom and anger (Sanji was really the only one who has seen him anything other than that.) let alone so much happiness. A familiar baritone interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm going to bed, shit-cook. Ya coming?" the swordsman asked as he carefully tucked his friend in before heading towards the door.

"I'll be there in a sec." Sanji replied, his expression blank.

The swordsman shrugged before shutting the door behind him, leaving the cook alone with the old friend. Sanji's jealousy and anger suddenly melted away as he felt sadness take him over. He brought his eyes to the sleeping swordsman in front of him before sighing loudly. Ryder has known his lover since they were kids, he was there when the swordsman lost his most precious friend, he knew so much more about Zoro than Sanji even though they haven't seen each other in years. Ryder managed to make Zoro comfortable so quickly and effortlessly. It was obvious that Zoro loved being around him. They were both also very alike. Both swordsmen fought with extreme skill, ease and undeniably strong determination, ready to put their life on the line for their dream. Not to mention that Ryder was kind hearted, selfless and passionate.

The cook's chest tightened and his throat went dry as he swallowed thickly before closing his eyes.

_How could I compete with that?_

He took a deep shaky breath.

_Maybe Ryder's better for Zoro than I am. _

* * *

Sanji woke up with swollen eyes and a sore throat. Did he cry? He couldn't remember, his head felt too heavy and his mind was too hazy. He sat up groggily as he yawned loudly before rubbing his eyes and retrieving his clothes. He brought his half lidded sleepy eyes to his right as he pulled on his pants. Zoro was sleeping peacefully. Surprisingly, he wasn't snoring, his chest heaved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. The cook smiled lazily before walking over and placing a quick kiss to the tanned cheek. He breathed the familiar scent of earth and steel that he cherished dearly. It took all his will power not to get back into bed and cuddle with the sleeping swordsman but to walk away and start breakfast.

* * *

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" The cook hollered before bracing himself.

Sure enough, Luffy rocketed himself into the galley knocking over chairs and Usopp in the process.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" The captain chanted as Usopp got up, swearing under his breath from the swelling red bump on his head and exaggerating his pain as Chopper examined him.

Sanji sighed and rubbed his temples but instantly lit up when the ladies entered. "Robin-chan! Nami-swan! You two must have had a wonderful sleep because you two look absolutely stunning today!"

Robin and Nami both laughed before the navigator spoke up. "Thanks, Sanji. Though you tell us the same thing every day."

"Well you two deserve it every day!" The cook swooned just as Zoro and Ryder walked in. The cook's expression instantly darkening at the presence of the friend while the marimo rolled his eyes before taking a seat.

"Morning everyone." Ryder greeted happily while Zoro grunted a brief hello.

"Good morning!" The crew replied before starting their breakfast.

"That was really good, Sanji." The friend complimented earnestly after finishing his wonderful breakfast.

"Thanks." The cook replied monotonously as he began clearing the dishes. He wanted more than anything to believe that Ryder had no bad intentions but he just couldn't bring himself to. The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the cook's cold reply and odd behaviour. Normally, if anybody complimented his cooking he would be smiling stupidly or grinning cockily. Something was obviously bothering Sanji, but what?

"Luffy? What are we going to do today?" Chopper squealed excitedly, interrupting the swordsman's thoughts.

The captain frowned childishly, thinking hard before smiling broadly as he rocked on his chair back and forth. "Let's go to the beach!" He finally exclaimed.

"That sounds fun." The archaeologist agreed, nodding her head slightly with approval.

"If Robin-chan says so, we should all go!" Sanji swooned as he ran over to dark raven, bowing deeply with affection.

"Micah, you should come too." Zoro offered.

Sanji's body froze as he slowly turned his head over to the two swordsmen.

"Sure." Ryder replied as he tugged lips into a soft smile, a few strands of his dark hair falling messily over his violet eyes.

The cook bit his lip, trying his best to hold his calm composure. They were only going to be at the island for a couple more days after all, Sanji could wait till then.

"We'll leave in ten minutes. Don't forget your towels." Nami confirmed as the crew dispersed, racing to grab their things. Sanji quickly packed his cooking tools, ingredients, and food while the others just brought their swim trunks and towels before the crew got off the ship and headed towards the beach. It only took a couple minutes before they arrived and the scene was breath taking. Clear skies with white soft sands that felt like powder rather than grains while turquoise waters with white foam washed up the beach before pulling back into the endless sea. The sun warmed their skin while the gentle breeze kept them cool. It was absolutely perfect. Usopp ran into the water right away before sticking out his tongue, mocking the devil fruit users and making the captain groan loudly and the doctor whine sadly. The archaeologist and the navigator laughed before taking their seats, soaking up the warm rays. Robin pulled out a book and Nami took out her maps while Brook sang a lovely melody as he strummed on his ukulele.

Sanji closed his eyes and breathed in the salty breeze before smiling lazily. It was nice to finally be able to relax. He brought his blue eyes to his lovers before bringing a hand to his face and groaning.

_Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me._

The swordsman apparently went for a quick swim because when the cook saw him, he was at the beach's edge completely dripping wet. The sun reflected off the swordsman's slick body, accenting his mouthwatering muscles. The water made his hair messier, wilder and completely sexier. Zoro caught his eye before smirking cockily and running a hand through his damp hair. The cook quickly looked away, hiding his flustered features as his eyes landed on Ryder. The cook wasn't the only one ogling Zoro's features. Sanji watched as Ryder's lust filled eyes ran over the swordsman's god like body making the cook's blood boil. There was no doubt now. Ryder was definitely going after his lover.

Ryder sauntered over to the other swordsman before smirking. "Oi, care for another duel?"

Zoro laughed, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Sounds like fun."

"There's going to be a catch."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if you can beat me without any swords."

Zoro laughed even harder. "Then what's the point?"

Ryder tugged his lips into a sneer. "What? You don't think you can beat me without your precious swords?"

The swordsman laughing stopped, only to be replaced with a smirk. "A challenge? Well then I can't refuse."

"So be it." Ryder said as he pointed his dark blade at his childhood friend. He slashed, sliced and stabbed at the other swordsman but Zoro dodged them with ease, maneuvering around the blade and surprising him once more. Zoro quickly grabbed the man's wrist, restricting his movements as he used his other hand to knock the black katana out of the other swordsman's hand. He then placed his left leg in-between Ryder's before using his heel to make the man fall backwards. Zoro was quick to pin him down by his wrists before grinning wickedly.

"Looks like I win again, shit-head."

The friend only smirked back. "Luck seems to be on your side lately."

The swordsman laughed before getting up, releasing the other man. "It's called skill, maybe you should get some."

Ryder only shrugged before picking up his katana and placing it back in its sheath. "I was just holding back, wouldn't want you to get hurt, ya know?"

Zoro rolled his eyes before speaking, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sure you were."

The two friends laughed whole heartedly. Before Luffy tackled both of them, wanting to join in on the fun.

* * *

Sanji watched through clenched teeth as the two swordsmen wrestled in the sand before inhaling deeply.

_If this continues, I will be kicking someone's ass to the fucking moon tonight_.

The cook thought angrily as he brought his cigarette to his lips. There was only so much he could take.

* * *

The next couple hours were agonizing, not once did Zoro come to talk to the cook; it was as if the swordsman was ignoring the cook on purpose. The two swordsmen stuck side by side the entire afternoon, fighting, wrestling, joking and who knows what. Sanji knew that Zoro would never cheat on him but that barely managed to keep the cook's blood pressure at a normal level, not with Ryder trying to flirt with his lover every chance he got.

The cook sighed as he prepared dinner. He was sautéing some stir fry over a fire. He pursed his lips, determined to ignore the sad thought that had been nagging his mind the entire day.

_Is Ryder better for Zoro than I am?_

He bit on his cigarette.

_Will Zoro change his mind about me?_

He swallowed before adding sauce to the dinner. His body stiffened as he felt somebody approach him from behind. His eyes narrowed but he didn't bother turning around. He recognized the rhythm of the man' step and the man's shallow breathing.

"What do you want?"

A rich laugh erupted from behind him. "Why don't you like me?"

The cook set the pan aside before standing up and turning around, facing the redheaded swordsman. His smile was soft but his eyes were mocking. "You lied."

The swordsman feigned an innocent expression. Normally, people would have been fooled by his handsome face and gentle smile, but Sanji was wary. "What are you talking about?"

Sanji sneered. "I know what you want and I'm not going to let you have him."

The swordsman's eyes flashed. "And what makes you think he won't choose me over you?"

The cook breathing hitched at the man's change of attitude. He was expecting for Ryder to deny it more, not just admit to it right away. He stayed silent but the swordsman continued. "You think I haven't noticed that every time a women walks by you lose every ounce of intelligence in you? That you shower them with love though they are not your lover? You treat them better than Zoro even though most of the time they are complete strangers." The swordsman's voice slowly rose. "I can definitely tell Zoro loves you and I can't bring myself to think you feel the same way. I will not let you hurt him." He paused before continuing again. "I was there when Zoro lost Kuina and I never, _never_ want to see him like that ever again. It felt like my heart was being ripped out seeing him like that. Do you understand?"

The cook stayed silent as the man's harsh words attacked him.

_"Do you understand?"_ The swordsman repeated darkly.

"I will never allow anything to hurt Zoro as long as I can."

* * *

**Please review (: I know this chapter was a little dramatic and a little be OOC but the next chapter is gonna be awesome, at least i hope ahah (:**

**If you have any suggestions/tips/etc. please let me know down below (:**

**Thank you ! The next chapter will be up this weekend.**

**Beta'd by the lovely : loveoutloud3 (: **


	10. Chapter Ten - Corruption

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (: ! Please tell me what you think down below.**

**Chapter Ten - Corruption**

* * *

_The cook breathing hitched at the man's change of attitude. He was expecting for Ryder to deny it more, not just admit to it right away. He stayed silent but the swordsman continued, "You think I haven't noticed that every time a women walks by you lose every ounce of intelligence in you? That you shower them with love though they are not your lover? You treat them better than Zoro even though most of the time they are complete strangers." The swordsman's voice slowly rose. "I can definitely tell Zoro loves you and I can't bring myself to think you feel the same way. I will not let you hurt him. I was there when Zoro lost Kuina and I never, never want to see him like that ever again. It felt like my heart was being ripped out seeing him like that. Do you understand?"_

_The cook stayed silent as the man's harsh words attacked him._

_"Do you understand?" the swordsman repeated darkly. _

_"I will never allow anything to hurt Zoro as long as I can."_

Sanji tried to say something but all that left his dry throat was a choked cry.

"Pathetic," the man sneered before turning around and running towards his marimo.

The cook watched him as he slowly sank to his knees in horror. His mind scrambled desperately for thoughts but nothing came. He closed his eyes before inhaling deeply. "You don't know anything." He whispered to himself in the dark.

"Don't know what?" a cheery voice rang behind him.

The cook spun around quickly at the familiar light voice before straightening his crumpled shirt. "Luffy? I didn't know you were there."

"I came to check if the food was ready!" He paused before bringing his head from left to right, scanning his surroundings. "Who were you talking to? There's no one here."

Sanji laughed softly, "I was just talking to myself." He smiled weakly before bringing his eyes to the finished dinner. "I'm done, can you call the rest? I'm feeling a little bit tired."

The captain laughed loudly before screaming at the top of his lungs. "DINNER TIME! IF YOU DON'T HURRY I'LL FINISH ALL YOUR FOOD."

The Straw hats showed up in a less than a minute before taking their seats in the soft sand around the warm campfire and delicious food. Sanji kept his eyes down as he served the food, avoiding Ryder's smirk and his lover's confused stare. While the others laughed and ate, the cook stayed quiet, drowned in his own lost thoughts. He felt completely drained, light-headed and numb from the overwhelming worry and anxiety. The cook suddenly got up, causing all eyes be drawn to him. "I'm feeling quite tired, I will be heading back to the ship," he said monotonously before grabbing and packing his things.

The swordsman frowned. "You sure, shit-cook?"

"Yeah," the cook replied before slinging his thick bag behind his shoulders.

"I'll come too," Robin suddenly interjected as she stood up, smiling warmly at the cook.

"That would be absolutely magnificent, Robin-Chan!" the cook swooned through tired eyes, trying his best to seem cheerful.

"We'll see you later then!" the captain said happily before the others said their goodbyes.

The archaeologist and the cook both nodded before heading towards the Sunny. They stayed in a comfortable silence as Sanji smoked his thin cigarette and Robin studied the stars that lit the dark sky, both enjoying the much needed peace. The archaeologist then spoke softly, breaking the smooth silence. "Sanji, what did Ryder say to you when you two were alone?"

The cook pursed his lips around his cigarette. "Nothing important."

"Are you lying to me, cook-san?"

Sanji then frowned. "Of course not, Robin-chan. it's just not important," he paused as he took a drag from his cigarette. "For you, at least."

The archaeologist suddenly stopped walking and grabbed the cook's arm, halting him. "Sanji, we're nakama. If there is anything worrying you, it worries me too. So please tell me what he said."

The cook smiled softly before looking away, his eyes dark with emptiness. "Thank you, Robin-chan. I just feel scared, that's all."

"Scared? Why?"

The cook laughed gently to himself. "It's stupid really; I just don't want to lose him. It scares me."

Robin smiled reassuringly before placing a comforting hand on the cook's shoulder, "That's not stupid. It's actually quite sad. Do you really think Zoro would ever leave you?"

Sanji brought his eyes down to the smooth sand between his toes. "I don't know anymore," he replied simply.

The archaeologist sighed to herself before gazing at the cook once again. He looked so exhausted and hopeless. He looked as if a part of him had drained away. Robin bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from speaking; the cook really did need the quiet.

They continued to stay silent for the rest of the walk back to the ship; though he didn't talk, his mind was exploding with anxiety. Once they arrived, they exchanged brief goodnights before heading to their own bunk rooms.

"Sanji?" The raven asked making the cook turn around at the archaeologist.

"Yes, Robin-chan?"

"I just want you to know, that we will always be there for you," she paused, "Don't ever hesitate to come talk to me, promise?"

The cook finally smiled. This one wasn't forced, it was genuine and relieved. "Promise."

The archaeologist nodded before closing the door behind her.

Sanji smiled to himself before quietly shutting the door behind him as he unbuttoned his collared shirt and slipped into his comfortable pajamas. He put out his worn cigarette before getting into his cool bed and pulling the covers over his face. He let a single tear run down his face.

_I'm just too tired._

He thought sadly before falling into a dreamless and numbing slumber.

* * *

"Where's Zoro..?" Chopper asked suddenly, breaking the chatter that once filled the chaotic room.

The captain frowned deeply before scanning the galley. "Ya and where's Ryder?" Luffy asked between monstrous bites of his huge lunch.

Nami picked up her napkin before dabbing lightly at her mouth. "I saw them leave early this morning. They were both heading into town, I believe."

The cook's curly eyebrows twitched as Robin began to speak, "Cook-san, maybe you could go looking for them…?

Luffy then nodded. "Yeah! Go bring them back, Sanji!

Sanji hesitated before agreeing. He then quickly cleaned the table and dishes before hopping off the side of the boat, heading towards the capital city. He walked pass happy couples and couldn't help but feel a little envious of their worry free relationships. The cook searched from left and right under the boiling heat of the sun. He sighed as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, trying his best to cool down. There was not a doubt that Zoro was probably shirtless right now.

The cook then started checking the small shops that were littered around the busy town streets, but still not luck. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning into a beautiful concoction of orange, red and purple. Sanji had to get back to the ship soon to start dinner but he still hasn't found the two swordsmen yet. He lit a cigarette before taking a stressful drag.

_Where are they?_

As if on cue, the cook's eyes narrowed on a man with a patch of messy green hair in the midst of the crowd ahead of him. The cook instantly entered the crowd, pushing the men aside and excusing himself at the ladies he as shoved pass. Sure enough, it was definitely his lover. The cook smiled in relief before frowning at the man next to him; the swordsman, Micah Ryder. They were both shirtless (no surprise there.) and were ordering ice cream from a small stand at the end of the busy path. They both laughed together as they thanked the older lady and began licking their already melting summer treat. It looked almost as if they _were on a date_.

The cook cringed at the thought before finally reaching them. "Oi!" he called out, desperate to grab their attention.

The green-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow before grinning broadly. "What are you doing here, curly-brow?"

"Looking for you two, dip-shit," the cook growled back, though it lacked any bite.

Ryder then laughed, it sounded forced and unnatural. "Well you found us. Why were you looking for us?"

The cook brought cold blue eyes to the man's teasing violet orbs. "I was worried," he replied simply.

Zoro laughed nervously, he was not enjoying the obvious tension between the two. "Shall we head back then?"

Sanji smiled at his lover. "Sure."

The walk back was awkward and eerily quiet. The swordsman walked in between his lover and his friend and it was clear they did not like each other. _But why?_ Every time Sanji talked to Ryder it looked as if he was ready to slit the man's throat and it didn't help how Ryder did everything he could to provoke the already irritated cook. _What was going on?_ The swordsman sighed to himself before shrugging it off._ It probably wasn't a big deal anyways. _

The three men finally reached the Sunny and were greeted with smiles and cheers from the rest of the crew. Chopper then brought out a tray of colourful drinks, his face beaming with pride and success. The cook smiled softly. "Did you make these drinks for us, Chopper?"

The reindeer nodded proudly. "Sure did! I hope you'll like them."

The crew each grabbed a cup before sipping it cautiously (or in Luffy's case, dumping the entire content down his throat.). It was very sweet but fresh and fruity. Everyone seemed to enjoy it except for his lover. He couldn't blame him, Zoro hated sweet things but he continued to finish his drink before placing it back on the tray. The Straw hats then thanked the enlightened doctor before continuing with their usual evening activities. Usopp continued experimenting (Chopper and Luffy watched excitedly), Franky went back to fixing the ship, Brook walked around singing with his violin, Nami sunbathed while Robin read and the cook headed back to the kitchen to prep for dinner.

He frowned as he began chopping carrots for the beef stew he was planning on making. Was Zoro that thick headed? It pissed him off how the swordsman didn't notice not even the slightest bit that he was a bit upset. It pissed him off even more how Ryder was flirting with him like no tomorrow and he didn't even notice. Sanji was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door of the galley open and someone slip him. He didn't notice until he felt strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. The familiar smell of earth and steel instantly filled his senses and he felt himself relax into the loving hold. He wanted to turn his head and feel the familiar press of soft lips against his own but the annoyance was still there.

The swordsman noticed the cold aura that radiated off the cook. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, inhaling the fresh scent of clean linen and fresh strawberries.

"You haven't noticed?" the cook asked.

Zoro knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Noticed what?"

Sanji sighed deeply before turning around, facing the swordsman. "Ryder wants you."

The swordsman couldn't help but grin. "Micah? Are you fucking kidding me? You dumb, jealous, adorable little shit. Don't worry."

"You don't believe me? He even went up to me and told me he wanted you. He's trying to take you away from me!" the cook spat out harshly.

The swordsman could feel his temper rising. What was with this change of attitude? "I don't appreciate you lying," he said calmly though clenched teeth.

The cook's eyes widened in anger. "Lying?! Haven't you noticed he does everything he can to keep your attention on him? And that he tries his best to push me away? Zoro, I am not lying."

Zoro then leaned into the cook and sneered. "You're just jealous."

The cook almost screamed as he pushed the man off of him. "You don't fucking understand! He's trying to take you away from me after I've finally made you mine." he yelled as he fought off the urge of tears that threatened to break through.

The swordsman temper snapped.

"What the fuck do you mean I don't understand? Just because you got jealous, it doesn't give you the fucking right to shit talk Micah. How do you think I feel when a lady walks past and you treat them better then you treat me? I'm not asking you to shower with me with love but don't you think I deserve more attention as your lover? If he was hitting on me, like you claim, don't you trust me enough to make the right fucking decision? That disgusts me, Sanji. When you flirt with other ladies, I bite my tongue and ignore the nagging feeling, because I know that you would never betray me. Why don't you feel the same way about me? I love you but what the fuck." He took a deep breath as he brought a hand to his face before drilling his dark eyes to the cook's blues. "Do you even feel the same way as I feel about you?"

The swordsman didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and left the cook behind. He slammed the door behind him before swearing under his breath.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice rang beside him.

The swordsman frowned at his childhood friend. _Did he hear…?_ "No." Zoro grunted before walking towards the crows nest.

Zoro didn't see the dark sneer that was plastered on Ryder's face nor did he hear the low whisper that left the man's lips.

_"Perfect."_

* * *

**Please review (:**

**What do you think of Ryder? **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**Beta'd by the amazing: loveoutloud3 **


	11. Chapter Eleven - Come & Go

**Sorry for having this up a day late! I'm working on a halloween three shot right now (: But I hope you will enjoy. Thank you so much for reading and reviews are much appreciated 3 xox**

**Chapter Eleven - Come & Go**

* * *

"Perfect." The old friend sneered to himself as he watched his friend storm away. Everything was going exactly like he planned. He then turned around and entered the galley before shutting the door quietly behind him. The swordsman stared at the cook's back and raised an eyebrow. He should have seen a trembling pirate who was on the brink of tears but instead he saw a calm and collected cook who was humming a soft tune as he sliced the tomatoes, preparing for dinner. The cook didn't seem to notice he was there.

"Hey," he greeted casually before taking a seat.

The cook stopped humming. "Hi," he replied monotonously.

The swordsman sighed. _Well this is awkward_. "What are you co-"

"Why are you still here?" the cook interrupted coldly as he placed the tomatoes aside and started dicing the white onions.

Ryder chuckled softly. "What do you mean? Wouldn't you do the same if you haven't seen your childhood best friend in a decade and you suddenly run into him?"

The cook placed his knife down and spoke through his teeth. "I know you heard us."

The swordsman froze. "Heard what?"

A harsh laugh hissed through Sanji's lips. "You heard us fighting, didn't you…? Aren't you glad?"

Ryder's violet eyes darkened as he sneered, "And what if I did?"

The cook's neck visibly stiffened, his back still facing the swordsman. "What are you planning?"

The swordsman laughed obnoxiously as he ran a hand through his tousled red hair. "You'll soon find out." He then stood up and headed for the door.

"Why are you doing this?" The cook asked desperately making the swordsman stop.

Ryder swung the galley's door open. "Because you don't deserve him," he replied coldly. "Looks like you two aren't as perfect for each other as we all thought you were," He added before slamming the door shut behind him.

Sanji placed his knife down before gripping the table, steadying himself. He waited for the door to close and exhaled deeply when it did. He knew Ryder was listening when Zoro and him were fighting and he knew that the fight was to his advantage. The cook closed his eyes before tears welled in them. He wasn't going to let Ryder see him this week. He wasn't going to let him know that he was winning. Hot tears silently streamed down his face as he bit down on the inside of his cheek, choking back the sad sobs that filled his chest.

_Maybe he's right._

* * *

Luffy watched curiously as Zoro rage quitted while Ryder entered the galley, where Sanji was. He put his fishing stick down and hopped off that barrel he was sitting on before walking to the galley door and pressing his ear against it.

"…You heard us fighting, didn't you…? Aren't you glad…?" Luffy raised his eyebrow. He has heard this tone from Sanji before, but only a couple times. Whenever the cook was holding back his tears and trying his best to stay strong, he would speak through clenched teeth with a shaky breath and his face turned away. The captain knitted his eyebrows together. Why was Sanji holding back tears?

"…You'll soon find out…" Luffy's frowned deepened. Micah's fault…? He quickly rocketed himself across the ship when he heard heavy footsteps approaching. The captain watched from afar as the swordsman emerged from the galley with a satisfied sneer plastered on his thin lips before heading towards the crows nest. Luffy didn't know what was going on but he knew that Ryder was making Sanji sad. He was definitely not going to let that happen. He marched angrily towards the swordsman as he yelled.

"Oi! Micah! Are you making Sanji sad-"

A sudden pair of arms erupted out of his shoulders before clamping his mouth shut. He screamed childishly into the palms but only muffled gibberish escaped. Seconds later, a row of hands emitted from the ground, all pointing to the direction of the woman's bunk room. The captain sighed before glaring at the swordsman and stomping towards the room.

The captain slammed the door opened. "Oi Robin! I was talking to Mica-"

"Captain-san, please sit down," the archaeologist said firmly as she gestured her hands for him to take a seat.

Luffy pouted but then saw an arrangement of snacks in the middle of the table, he grinned before sitting down and began wolfing down the treats. "You had cake? Why didn't you say so?" The captain laughed happily before finishing off gelatinous jello.

Robin smiled before continuing to read her book, there was no use talking to the captain while he ate. Luffy quickly finished the rest before gulping the excess down. "So," he paused as he used his tongue to get the food that was stuck in his teeth out. "You know why Sanji's sad?"

The archaeologist sighed as she set her book aside. "It's quite complicated."

"Well then explain to me!"

"Very well then, Captain-san. You know how Sanji and Zoro love each other very much?" She paused as Luffy nodded deeply. "Well, Ryder loves Zoro too." The captain immediately frowned heavily as the raven continued. "Sanji is scared and believes that Ryder will take Zoro away from him." Robin finished as she awaited the captain's reaction.

The captain sighed and got up before cracking his knuckles. His expression was calm but it was quite clear on what he was planning to do.

Robin frowned warily. "Luffy, you mustn't fight Ryder."

"And why not…?"

"It will only make matters worse. We can't do anything about it. We have to let them sort it out for themselves." She pursed her lips into a thin line before continuing cautiously. "If Zoro picks Ryder, only then we can interfere."

The captain laughed lowly. "Zoro would never leave us."

"I know but it is still a possibility."

"He won't." The captain reassured firmly.

The archaeologist only nodded before continuing. "Promise me you won't fight Ryder. Sanji and Zoro can fight for themselves."

Luffy scowled. "Fine, but if things get out of hand, I will most definitely stop it. I will not have anybody from my nakama sad."

Robin smiled at the captain's protectiveness. Luffy acted childish at times but he had a strong soul and a selfless heart. "Thank you, Captain-san."

The captain immediately grinned. "No problem, Robin!" he said cheerfully before heading out of the room.

The archaeologist laughed to herself before reaching for her book again. Though she was worried, she knew things would sort out eventually.

* * *

Ryder watched as Luffy stomped away. What was Luffy yelling a minute ago…? The old friend shook his head and brushed it off as he climbed up to the crows nest. Inside he saw Zoro; he was lifting "weights" that looked like it weighed more than a thousand cannonballs as he hushed out numbers. But he wasn't doing normal bicep curls; he was doing a fucking handstand. The weights were placed on his feet as he did push-ups, he kept his body straight as he used his elbows to lower his face so close the floor that his nose brushed the wood before bringing himself steadily back up again. His skin shone with perspiration and his face flushed with exertion as he continued to due impossible reps. He didn't seem to notice Ryder was there.

"Oi." Ryder called out.

The swordsman didn't pause as he continued to lift his weights. "Not the time." He said in-between numbers.

The friend smirked as his violet eyes flashed. "Well isn't that too bad. I'm leaving today after all…"

Zoro stopped as he turned his head to Ryder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm heading to the next island in a couple hours."

The swordsman nodded but resumed his training regimen. "I see. How are you getting there?"

"Catching a ride with another pirate crew. They kinda owe me."

Zoro hummed a reply before shutting out his friend completely. The two stayed there for a couple minutes, neither speaking. Ryder watched as Zoro continued with his lifting. It was obvious that Zoro was still tensed and worked up from the fight with Sanji. You could literally see the black aura burning off of him. The friend was going to have to calm him down if his plan was going to be a success.

"Care for one more fight before I go?" The friend suddenly challenged, his lips tugged into a mocking tease.

The swordsman dropped his weights immediately before smiling cockily as he grabbed his three kitanas. "Fuck yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The two old friends bolted off the ship and wasted no time trying to slice each other down. Zoro didn't want to win right away. He wanted to drag the fight on, put his endurance to the test; he wanted to feel the numbing burn in his muscles. And so they fought for hours. They sliced, chopped, cut, and clashed with each other, both determined to dominate and defeat; neither willing to back down.

Once they were finished, they both collapsed in the sand. Ryder was panting hard while Zoro grinned delightedly between his heavy breathing. He felt so much better. He was glad to run into Ryder again.

"I gotta go." Ryder said as he interrupted the swordsman's thoughts.

Zoro frowned. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the others?"

Micah shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to bother them anymore."

The swordsman shrugged. "Well it's your choice then."

"Walk me to the ship?"

Zoro snorted. "Why?"

"Because I'm leaving and who knows when I'll ever see you again." Micah responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." The swordsman grunted before getting up and dusting off the sand from on his pants.

Ryder chuckled as he led the swordsman along the shore. They laughed, smiled and punched each other, just like old times.

* * *

"Sanji?" A soft voice rang behind the cook's back.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" The cook swooned as he turned around.

"I know this is a lot to ask but could you please go into town and pick me up some ink?" She asked sweetly.

"Well of course! I'll be back as soon as I can."

The navigator smiled. "Thank you very much, Sanji."

"Anything for you, darling!"

The cook then hoped off the ship before heading towards the city. He was glad to have a reason to get off the ship. He needed to cool down and get his mind off his stupid shit-head.

Sanji entered the town and scanned the street.

He then stopped a beautiful brunette. "Hello sweetheart, do you know where I could find some ink?" The cook asked charmingly.

The lady widened her eyes and instantly fixed her curly locks. "Yes I do! There's a small shop that sells ink and feather pens on the north beach." She pouted her glossy pink lips. "I could take you there if you wanted…"

Sanji smiled. It was cute when women tried to woo him.

"That's not necessary but thank you darling." He said before jogging towards the north beach, leaving the slightly disappointed lady behind. The Sunny was anchored on the south beach, which meant the north beach was on the other side of town. Great.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Sanji arrived at the other coast. He slowed down his pace as he evened out his breathing. The cook walked to the small strips of stores before entering a small book store. A short old man with bright round cheeks and a kind gentle smile greeted him.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Just some ink please." The cook asked politely.

The man only nodded before grabbing some of the dark liquid in a small glass jar and handing it the cook. They exchanged as Sanji thanked the man and left the store. He turned to head back before a broad erupted from his left, making the cook freeze instantly. He slowly turned his head towards the direction of the familiar eyes and his eyes fixated on a man with bright green hair. Zoro was walking with Ryder, heading towards a large ship at the coast. The cook instantly turned around and followed them. Judging by the way Ryder was grinning wildly, he had something planned.

Sanji was too far to hear what they were saying but close enough to see them very clearly. He picked up his pace in attempt to close the distance. Once they reached the unfamiliar ship, Sanji was only a couple meters away; he quickly hid himself behind a small booth. He was now close enough to see and hear everything perfectly. Ryder spoke first.

"Zoro, thank you so much."

The swordsman grinned. "No problem."

The friend smiled eagerly. "Before I leave, I have something ask you."

Zoro raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Eh?"

Micah visibly swallowed. "Zoro, come with me."

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME IM SORRY OK.**

**The next chapter will be out in 1/2/3 days.**

**ahaha XD Don't worry! This story is going to have a super sappy, cheesy and romantic ending.**

**and if you are completely DYING to know Zoro's answer, just ask me on tumblr and I'll tell you (: x**

**Thank you so much for reading (: Please tell me what you think below ahah 3**

**x Beta'd by the wonderful : loveoutloud3**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Love

**Okay I know this chapter is super short but you will understand why when you read it !**

**Please tell me what you think below ! **

**NOTE: This chapter was NOT beta'd! So I apologize for all the grammar mistakes x**

**Thank youu x**

**Chapter Twelve - Love**

* * *

_Micah visibly swallowed. "Zoro, come with me."_

The cook almost ate his cigarette as his heart suddenly exploded with anxiety before the man continued.

"…Leave the Strawhats. If you come with me, your chances of becoming the world's greatest swordsman would triple. We could train together and catch up on all of the years we missed together…

Sanji began panting as his chest felt like it was closing. He looked up at the swordsman's face, searching for any hint of emotion but his lover kept his face stoic and emotionless.

"...You won't be dragged down by them anymore, you can be independent and make your own decisions. You could do whatever you wanted and you wouldn't need to protect anyone else. Being with me will be better. Sanji doesn't love you." The green-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow at the name, but kept his face still. "It would be marvellous, Zoro. Your dream would come true." Ryder finished before pursing his lips, waiting the answer.

The swordsman crossed his arms as he lowered his eyes and chuckled before bringing them back up again. The cook held his breath, not daring to miss a word. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. "Looks like you haven't changed at all, Micah," Zoro smirked before continuing, his voice low with threat, "drag me down. A _chance_ of being the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji doesn't love me. What kind of bullshit is this?" Zoro laughed darkly, his eyes blown with anger as advanced on the other man. "All the Strawhats have done is push me back up. All of them were there to help keep me on my feet, making me laugh, smile and enjoy. I wouldn't have known the meaning of hope, trust or even family without them. Luffy saved my life while the rest saved my soul. Every single one of them, I owe my life too. They were the best decision I have ever fucking made and i knew at that minute when Luffy smiled brightly at me, his face filled with hope and confidence as he handed over my three kitanas while I was tied to die that I would never regret it. And you know what, Micah? Because without them, I wouldn't have met Sanji, the fucking love of my life. Don't you dare tell me that Sanji doesn't love me. That stupid ero-cook would give up his damn life for me and I would do the exact same for him in a heartbeat. I'm not going anywhere. I love them all too much. I love Sanji too much." Zoro finished, his cold words slicing through Ryder better than his kitanas could.

The old friend sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way he could change the swordsman's words. If Zoro was happy here, then so be it. "Well." His violet orbs flashed. "Goodbye, Zoro," he said dryly before turning around and boarding the ship, not looking back once.

The swordsman watched as his friend walk away. He didn't feel happy, nor sad. The swordsman knew that his friend wanted the best for him and that was enough to consider him as a friend. Once the tips of the man's maroon hair disappeared, a face-splitting grin erupted on the swordsman face.

"Oi Sanji, I know you're hiding behind there, come out." The swordsman smirked as he slowly turned around, facing the booth.

The cook's heart was still throbbing and his breaths were still shaky. He was so happy and relieved. The heavy weight of anxiety was suddenly lifted off his shoulders; he was finally free from the crippling worry and destructing fear that clouded his mind. He was so relieved.

Sanji appeared from behind the stand. He was shaking, his head down with his eyes closed and his hands balled up into fists at his side. The swordsman's eyes instantly softened as he felt a pang in chest from the sight. "Sanji…" Zoro whispered lowly before uncrossing his thick arms and holding them out.

The cook opened his eyes when his name rolled of his lover's tongue. He brought his orbs up to the swordsman and Zoro was smiling at him. It wasn't his signature smirk. Nor his common sneer. It was a smile filled with a million promises.

Sanji walked (almost ran) towards the man and wrapped his arms around the muscled body. He clutched the back of his lover's shirt as he dug his face into the crook of his tanned neck, inhaling the rich musk; the scent that kept him warm at night, safe at day and _happy for eternity_. All his doubts melted away as Zoro's arms instantly wrapped around the cook's shaking shoulders, pulling him tightly against the swordsman. Sanji sobbed into the man's shirt, soaking the soft material. Zoro suddenly pulled back ever so slightly and ran his thumb across the cook's cheek as he kissed his man's forehead before holding him once again.

"I love you, Sanji." he whispered.

The cook could only let out a choked whimper into the man's shirt as he tightened his grip around the swordsman, burying himself deeper.

And they stayed like that for minutes, or maybe hours.

Neither talked, neither moved.

Zoro wanted to comfort the cook and stop the tears.

Sanji wanted the swordsman's embrace and warmth.

But both wanted nothing more than each other's love.

After all, that's all they ever needed.

* * *

**I loved writing this so much !**

**You should listen to "Wipe Your Eyes" by Maroon 5. It sort of inspired this chapter (:**

**I apologize for this chapter being so short ! But Im sure you understand why.**

**The next chapter MAY be either the last or second last chapter (:**

**Thank you so much !**

_**Please review**_

**xox**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Perfect

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LATE IM SO SORRY I HAD EXAMS OK**

**but i hope you enjoy it anyways ahah its smut after all (;**

**but i suck so hah**

**ok**

**hope youll enjoy it !**

**Chapter Thirteen - Perfect**

* * *

The two lovers walked back with their fingers intertwined. Neither spoke for a while, both enjoying the happy bliss that settled between them. The cook couldn't help the shy smile that played on his thin lips nor could he help the light dusk of pink that lingered on the tops of his cheeks. Sanji brought his eye slowly up to the swordsman's face. Zoro was staring ahead, his expression filled with content and pride.

_Oh god, I love you so much._ The cook thought happily as he tightened his grip on the swordsman's hand unconsciously. Zoro looked down at their hands with surprise before bringing his dark orbs back up to the cook's. He grinned happily before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of the cook's nose, making him blush furiously. The swordsman then chuckled lowly before smiling brightly and looking forward again.

"Oi Curly-Brow," he spoke softly, "why were you crying?"

The cook's blush darkened. "Stupid Marimo, you can't just ask me that."

The swordsman stopped abruptly before turning his body towards his lover, his eyes dark with intensity. "You were scared." he stated.

Sanji pursed his lips as he looked down. He wasn't going to deny nor was he going to accept it. But Zoro continued, "You were scared," He repeated before softening his tone, "that I was going to choose Ryder over you."

The cook shut his eyes forcefully to confirm the swordsman's theory. Zoro smiled before yanking the cook forward, back into his arms. "Stupid cook, I would never choose _ANYTHING _over you. You are the love my life, after 're all I could want ero-cook." The swordsman hushed firmly as he gave a reassuring hug.

"Don't say things so confidently and easily like that," The cook mumbled into the folds of the swordsman's shirt, glad that his marimo couldn't see his face.

"I love you, Shit-cook." Zoro replied after chuckling.

"And I love you too."

"Where's Ryder?" Chopper asked once Zoro and Sanji returned.

"Ryder left." the swordsman said simply.

The crew just nodded before continuing with whatever they were doing, much to the two lovers' surprise. Sanji shot a glance over towards Robin's direction and she nodded, proving that everyone on the ship already knew. The cook's thoughts were interrupted with a sharp yank to his arm as the swordsman dragged him away towards the men's bunk room.

"The fuck Marimo? What do you think you're doing?"

The swordsman just smirked as his eyes flashed with lust. The cook raised an eyebrow before grinning quietly and picking up his speed so that the swordsman no longer needed to tug on his arm.

* * *

"Why are they going to the bedroom?" Chopper asked, his eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion as he watched Zoro drag Sanji to the bunk room.

"They're going to fuck." Franky answered simply before laughing loudly at the doctor's widened eyes.

"Franky-san." Robin warned though she was fighting off a small laugh herself.

That only made the shipwright bellow harder as Luffy joined in.

"Oh my poor virgin ears." Usopp whined as he brought his palms to the sides of his head.

The reindeer suddenly brought his eyes to the archaeologist. "But how…?" He asked curiously.

Robin pursed her lips into a thin line before answering carefully. "It's quite complicated."

"They do it in the bu-" The shipwright attempted to explain before hands sprouted from his shoulders and clamped over his mouth.

Chopper just sighed before resuming his fishing as his crew-mates bursted out in laughter from behind him. He figured it wouldn't be worth it.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, mouths instantly attached as they both clawed at each other's skin, desperate to remove all barriers in between their lust driven bodies. The swordsman forced Sanji's back up against the wallas he probed at the cook's wet lips with his tongue, asking for entry, but the cook kept his mouth in place, wanting for the play to last longer as he teased his lover. Zoro let out a low growl that shook the cook with arousal as he whimpered softly in response. Both men were shirtless now; light perspiration tainted their skin as their lust became stronger. The swordsman then lowered his calloused hands to the cook's narrow waist before pulling Sanji towards him, making their clothed erections contact almost painfully. The cook gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure as the swordsman took his chance and forced his tongue into his lover's mouth, savouring the delicious sweetness of past food testing and the arousing bitterness of nicotine, a mixture the swordsman learned to love. Sanji was dazed for a minute before regaining control and straightening his back as he wrapped his arms around the swordsman's thick neck and fought back eagerly, desperate to regain control of his lover.

The swordsman chuckled lowly before pulling back and admiring at his flustered soul mate. The cook's blond hair was already messy as some strands stuck to his forehead from the thin layer of sweat that covered his entire body; his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen red. The swordsman brought his eyes down before letting out another growl as he licked his lips ever so slightly at the cook's obvious tent that was straining against his dark dress pants. Sanji visibly shuddered at the heavy sound, making the swordsman's lust blown eyes shoot back up as he grinned before stepping forward and placing another brief kiss on the cook's lips. Sanji leaned forward and frowned at the loss but quickly inhaled sharply as the swordsman left feather-like kisses across his jawline and down his pale neck. Zoro ran his teeth down the cook's neck as Sanji's arms tightened around him. _Fucking masochist_ he thought teasingly before biting down harshly at his lover's collarbone and sucking at the already reddening mark. The cook let out a choked whine at the pleasurable pain as he brought his arms down and began unzipping the swordsman's pants. Zoro pulled back, his expression marked with surprise before being replaced with a teasing smirk,_ a fucking sexy smirk_.

"In a bit of a rush are we?" the swordsman whispered mockingly as he leaned back into the cook's ear, his voice dark and husky. "_Sanji?_" he added after lowering his voice an octave and stretching the syllables out, almost teasingly at the cook.

_"Fuck." _the cook only managed to reply as his name rolled off his lover's sinful tongue. He quickened his pace which only earned him another laugh from the swordsman before freeing the already soaked erection. Zoro growled as the cook grabbed his dick and began pumping fast and harsh strokes as streaks of pure pleasure thundered down his spine. The swordsman let out another inaudible groan before swatting Sanji's hand away and turning him around making the cook gasp in surprise. Zoro then pressed his bare reaction against the cook's clothed ass after placing his arms around his waist. Sanji leaned back into the delicious erection before grinding powerfully against it. The swordsman groaned loudly and the sound went straight to the cook's dick. Sanji swore once again as he unbuckled his pants and yanked them down, finally revealing his aching cock and pale ass. The swordsman's warmth suddenly left him making the cook whimper softly at the lost before turning around. Zoro quickly jogged over to his bed and grabbed a bottle of lubricant before joining his lover once again.

"Bed?" the cook whispered as the swordsman covered his fingers in the cool gelatinous substance.

"Can't wait that long." the swordsman replied.

"But it's just over there-" the cook only managed to reply before the swordsman sealed his lips in a quick kiss and inserting a finger into him. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and began rocking back against them. The swordsman only grunted in response before adding a second finger, scissoring and stretching the cook's hole. Soon after, a third finger was introduced. The cook tried his best to keep his voice down but when the swordsman's fingers brushed his sweet spot, he moaned loudly as his knees began to buckle. Zoro suddenly picking the cook up by the waist and threw him upon the bed. The cook flushed in response as he laid on his back and stared at his lust driven lover. The swordsman was on top of him in a flash as the cook's arms instantly wrapped around his neck. Zoro then aligned his cock at the cook's hole but didn't go anything further.

"Please." the cook pleaded through sharp breaths. He was too desperate for pride now.

The swordsman only growled in response before pushing his erection inch by inch into the cook's warm walls. Both groaned in unison, they both knew that they weren't going to last long.

"Move." the cook commanded as he clamped himself around the swordsman.

The swordsman visibly shuddered before obeying. Zoro thrusted powerfully into the cook at a ruthless pace, hitting dead on to the cook's prostate every time. The room was soon filled with moans, pants, groans and screams. Both bodies were soaked in sweat and tense with pleasure as they rocked against in each other eagerly. The cook sputtered as he felt the familiar heat pool into his lower abdomen; he could tell the swordsman was going to lose it too by how his thrusts became erratic. The cook's hot walls suddenly closed around him as the cook cried out his lover's name before buckling beneath him. Sanji writhed in pleasure as his release came, his seed splashing on his chest and onto the bed.

The swordsman thrusted deeply into the cook one last time before filling his lover; his mind fuzzy with pleasure and his body fatigued and slacked with exhaustion. Zoro fell onto the cook afterwards before closing his eyes. Both men stayed like that without saying a word for several minutes, both trying their best to even out their breathing and slow their still racing heartbeat.

"Love you," Sanji suddenly whispered as he snuggled his nose into his lover's hair but laughed softly when a soft snore left the swordsman. "I love you." He repeated quietly as he began to drift off to his own slumber.

"They really went at it, eh?" the shipwright hollered after the moans stopped.

The archaeologist only smiled back in response.

_Everything is finally perfect. _She thought peacefully as she took another sip from her coffee and returned to her book.

_Everyone is finally happy. _

* * *

**you should review now because itll make me super happy :3**

_**IMPORTANT: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER :'(**_

**thank you so much 3 xoxox**

**beta'd by the perfect loveoutloud3**

**i hope you like super sappy/cheesy/cliche/romantic endings cause i sure do**


End file.
